Oatmeal No Raisins
by T'Key'la
Summary: When the Captain is injured on an away mission, a discolated jaw prevents him from talking while it heals. What happens while he is out of commission? Thankfully he has Spock to help him. Ch 5 is up. K/S
1. Chapter 1

_Just routine._ When did those 2 words mean a disaster was in the offing? Why weren't any of their "routine" visits to inhabited planets simple and straight forward? Why in the two years since Enterprise left Earth had _just routine_ meant all hell was surely going to break loose? All these questions and more were repeating themselves over and over in Dr. McCoy's head as Spock once again had to request emergency transport for him and the Captain, a beam out directly to Medical Bay.

"What happened?" Dr. McCoy asked when Spock materialized, an unconscious Jim Kirk cradled in his arms. There was no blood at least. That was a good sign.

"The Bulibelgs took exception to our presence," Spock said, very carefully laying the Captain on the biobed.

"What? Why? Starfleet said they were ready," Bones said as he scanned Jim who lay too still and too grey. His breathing was shallow but not labored.

"They were apparently ready for _Human_ contact," Spock said quietly.

"Oh," Dr. McCoy said. Normally that would be a perfect opening for one of Bones' caustic comments but Spock was clearly upset, his emotional turmoil nearly at the surface and obvious to the doctor. "What happened to Jim?" he asked, staring at the bio readouts to give Spock the chance to compose himself.

"He was in the process of explaining that I was not a demon. They were… skeptical. One of the elders took a swing at me and the Captain intervened," Spock admitted, his guilt apparent.

"You aren't to blame. You know that, right?" Bones assured him, turning his attention from Jim to study Spock with surprisingly gentle eyes.

Spock made no response to his question, staring at Jim's unconscious form. "Is the Captain seriously injured?"

"He has a dislocated jaw," Bones said, frowning at his tricorder. "I'm going to have to wire his mouth shut."

"There is no alternative?" Spock asked.

"No. The bone mender won't help. The muscles have been traumatized, stretched completely out of place. They have to have time to heal."

"He will not be able to speak," Spock said.

"I know," McCoy sighed. "It's not ideal. But I don't have any other options. He also has a concussion which is why he's out. I'll have to wait for him to regain consciousness so I can sedate him."

"You cannot sedate him to keep him under?" Spock asked.

McCoy shook his head, scanning Jim again. "It's too dangerous. He could have seizures. I have to wait to sedate him."

Spock nodded, taking Jim's hand into his own and sitting next to him. "The rest of the away team has returned. I will remain here until he regains consciousness."

"Can you tell if he has any brain trauma?" Bones asked.

"His mental activity is much like it is when he is asleep," Spock said. "He is having bad dreams but he is not confused or…frightened of them."

"Alright. He must be in a lot of pain," Bones suggested, studying Spock as he concentrated on reaching his bondmate.

"Yes. I can control some of it. Can you give him a pain reliever?"

"A very mild one. When he wakes up, the pain will be even worse," Bones warned.

"Yes," Spock acknowledged. "I will assist him as I can."

"I know," Bones repeated with a nod. "Let me know just as soon as he wakes up."

"I will," Spock agreed, holding more tightly to Jim's hand as McCoy pressed the hypospray against Jim's neck. Jim moaned inside, aware of the injection even in his current state. Spock still could not understand why injections were so upsetting to Jim but at least McCoy no longer took his aversion personally.

Spock sent soothing thoughts to Jim, assuring him that he would remain for as long as Jim required his presence.

It was 14.7 minutes after Dr. McCoy had left that Spock detected the first stirrings of consciousness from Jim. "I am right here, t'hy'la," he said softly, watching as Jim's eyes fluttered open.

"Uhnn," Jim moaned, closing his eyes. "Whaaa apppnn?"

//Do not try to speak, t'hy'la. You have a dislocated jaw. The doctor will need to wire your mouth shut.//

//He can't have that. It's serendipity to charm the fountains.//

"Do you know you are not making sense?" Spock asked quietly.

Jim tried to frown and moaned at the small action. He carefully nodded his head, sighing. //Where's who while ago?//

"I will get the doctor. Promise me you will lay still," Spock coaxed.

//Going floating nowhere.//

"All right," Spock responded, watching him while walking away to find the doctor. "He has woken."

"Good. How is he?" Bones asked, following Spock back to the bed.

"Somewhat confused. He knows me and where he is. He is having some trouble with coherent thought."

"Like last time?" Bones asked.

"Not as random nor severe. Although he did inform me that 'it is serendipity to charm the fountains,'" Spock said.

"Still not as bad. That has nouns and verbs," McCoy said as they arrived beside Jim's bed. "How are you feeling?"

//Hurts. Everything upside down. Breathing is purposeful,// Jim told Spock, his eyes closed tight.

"He's in a great deal of pain. And he is having some trouble breathing," Spock reported.

McCoy nodded, scanning the Captain. "The swelling from the dislocation is partially obstructing his airway. I have to sedate you, Jim."

//Dying is optional,// Jim said.

"You are not going to die, t'hy'la," Spock assured him. "He has to sedate you to wire your mouth shut."

//Death creeps quietly. Songs yet to be sung.//

"You will have time to sing them," Spock said, holding tightly to Jim's hand. "Let the doctor put you under."

"You're going to be fine, Jim," Bones assured him, a warm hand on his shoulder. "Hold tight to Spock."

Jim nodded, moaning softly when Bones applied the hypospray. //Brilliant lights too soon go out.//

"Not this time," Spock promised, leaning closer to kiss him very gently on the forehead.

**_TBC_**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I did a very bad thing. I put in my profile that "You have my sacred promise that I will never post a work-in-progress." And yet I posted part 1 of Oatmeal – No Raisins with **TBC** at the end. **DoubleTorpor **called me on it. *face palm*

I confess – I have review envy. I read other stories and they have 7635 reviews and I wanted that many too. So I thought if I posted this story in installments, I'd get that many reviews. That was WRONG. Thank you, DoubleTorpor, for being my Jiminie Cricket. Here's the almost rest of the story. I'll post the very rest by tonight. And I'll never break my promise again. I promise. I'll do everything I can to stop coveting my neighbor's reveiws. Or their ass. Whatever.

* * *

Jim woke very slowly, not really wanting to admit that he was no longer unconscious. He vaguely remembered talking to Spock – no, communicating with him over their bond. He did know that much of what he had said wasn't really coherent but Spock had either understood or figured it out. He also remembered Bones telling him that he had to wire his mouth shut. Not good. //Spock?//he said as he reached up to carefully touch the side of his face. He could feel the swelling and bruising, and his mouth was completely immobilized.

"I'm right here, t'hy'la," Spock assured him, standing next to the biobed so Jim could see him. "How are you feeling?" he asked, taking Jim's hand into his own.

//Everything hurts, especially my mouth. But I can breathe. And I'm making sense, right?//

"Very much so," Spock assured him, kissing his forehead. "I need to inform the doctor."

Jim thought he probably nodded but wasn't completely sure. His head seemed to be enveloped in gauze or cotton. Everything – sounds, sights, smells – seemed muted. He wondered if it was a result of the latest concussion he remembered them saying he had. When he heard the return of Spock with Bones by his side, Jim carefully turned his head, wishing he could laugh at the way Bones looked. Spock had clearly woken him up, his hair standing up at odd and amusing angles, and he was wearing pajamas. Jim thought vaguely that they looked too big for him but knew he didn't need to be considering that fact at present.

"Welcome back," Bones said, one hand on Jim's arm. "How are you feeling?"

Jim looked up at Spock who explained.

"I'm sorry you are in so much pain, Jim. I can sedate you but I'm leery of giving you too much pain medicine. You know what they can do to you."

Jim nodded, looking back at Spock. //I'm really thirsty.//

"Can he have some water?" Spock asked on his behalf.

"Yes. Tiny sips," Bones said, getting a glass of cold water with a straw, handing it to Spock. "Tiny sips."

Spock helped Jim raise up just a little, the pain renewed in his mouth and head. That first sip made the pain worth it, his throat soothed by the cooling water. "Mmm…" Jim sighed. //Thank you.//

Spock lowered him back onto the bed, returning the glass to the doctor.

"Does he want to be sedated?" Bones asked, studying the readouts over Jim's head.

//He knows I'm right here, right?// Jim asked Spock with a very small silent laugh.

"Yes. But I must answer for you. Do you?" Spock asked.

//No. Can you help me with some of the pain?// Jim requested.

"Of course. He does not want to be sedated," Spock told the doctor as he sat by Jim.

"All right. Tomorrow he can go to your quarters. Will you stay with him?" McCoy asked Spock.

"Of course. How long will he be relieved of duty?" Spock asked, ignoring Jim when he said he wasn't going to be relieved of duty at all.

"Until the pain diminishes. About a week. He'll be too tired from the pain until then. And then it's not going to be easy for him to be on duty when he can't talk," Bones pointed out.

"I can interpret," Spock said. //It will be fine. I spend most of our shifts on the Bridge.//

//Starfleet may not allow it,// Jim said in concern.

"Of course," Bones said with a nod.

"He is concerned that Starfleet will not approve," Spock said.

"I'll release him to return. They'll have a tough time overriding my authority," Bones assured them both.

//Tell him thank you,// Jim requested.

"He says thank you," Spock said with a nod.

"You're welcome, Jim. Try and sleep. If the pain gets too bad, Spock should come and get me."

"Of course, doctor. Sleep well," Spock said.

"Good night," Bones said with a last glance at Jim before wandering away.

"Let me take your pain," Spock soothed, one hand on Jim's meld points.

//Why do you need to touch me?// he asked, melting into the warmth Spock was giving him.

//In order to directly access the pain. Release it to me,// Spock said, closing his eyes to locate the worst of Jim's pain. It was represented in Jim's imagination as thorns, sharp black and three inches long. His jaw was filled with them, random and numerous. Spock touched one very carefully, Jim gasping. "You must release them, t'hy'la."

//Mmm…not that simple,// Jim said.

"Have you always seen pain as thorns?"

//Think so. Not sure. Don't touch,// he requested frowning internally.

"We need to take them out. Then the pain will not be as severe," Spock said softly, carefully approaching one.

//No no,// Jim pleaded. He moaned when Spock ignored him long enough to pluck one out and lay it carefully aside. //Oh.//

"Is that not better?" Spock asked, soothing the spot where the thorn had resided.

//Better,// Jim had to agree. //Are they hurting you?//

"I am aware of your pain but it is not disturbing to me," Spock assured him, releasing another thorn.

//Mmm…// Jim moaned at the sting of removal. //Can't stand for you to take all of them.//

"What if I distract you with other thoughts?" Spock suggested, taking a moment to form a picture in his mind. He and Jim were standing on a sunny beach, the waves lapping gently at their feet. Jim studied the scene, enjoying the friendly sun and call of the seabirds. After a moment's concentration, he managed to make both of them naked. "Is that better?" Spock teased.

//'Course,// Jim agreed, holding tight to their mental vacation as Spock continued to carefully pull the thorns from Jim's jaw. //Can we swim?//

"Certainly," Spock said, taking his vision of Jim by the hand and leading him into their private ocean.

//Nice,// Jim sighed, loosing himself in the sensation of floating on the ocean, staring up at the endless blue sky, his love next to him as the waves gently soothed them both. With Spock's mental and physical presence providing him comfort, he fell into the sleep of the injured.

~o0o~

When he woke, he wasn't at all surprised that it was to the sounds of Bones and Spock talking quietly about him.

"Good morning," Spock said, kissing his forehead.

//Why's Bones so worried?// Jim asked, looking up at them both.

"It's nearly noon," Spock explained.

//Oh. Tell him I'm feeling much better. You stopped almost all of the pain.//

Spock nodded, repeating to the doctor what Jim had said.

"That's why you were able to sleep," Bones said in relief.

Jim nodded at that, holding tight to Spock's hand. //I'm not going anywhere,// Spock promised him.

Jim nodded again. //Can I have something to eat?//

"He is hungry," Spock told Bones to his nods.

"Good. I'll make you a protein shake. And I promise it'll have enough fruit in it you won't be able to tell it's good for you," Bones said.

"Thank you," Spock said for Jim. "May I help him to the bathroom?"

"If he can stand up you can take him," Bones said, helping Spock to help Jim off the bed. "How is it?"

//If the floor would hold still, it would be fine,// Jim said, leaning heavily on Spock.

"He is a little dizzy but otherwise fine," Spock said, waiting until Jim was ready to try to walk to the bathroom.

"Take it slow. And don't let him go in by himself," Bones warned, watching them make their slow way to the bathroom.

Spock carefully walked Jim to the common bathroom, entering with him as instructed. "Do you need a hand?"

//Not since I was two,// Jim laughed silently, tending to his body's need. //Did you put me in pajamas?//

"I did. They are more comfortable for sleeping than your uniform."

//That's for sure.// Jim stood shakily in front of the sink to wash his hands and made the mistake of looking at his reflection in the mirror. //I look like something the dog drug in. That's been dead for a week.// His eyes were encircled in black, the right side of his face one mass of bruises, his lips split and swollen. And chapped. //Chapstick?//

Spock reached into his pocket and took out the familiar tube, handing it to Jim who gratefully applied it. "You will always be beautiful to me."

//Thanks,// Jim said with an internal smile. //I love you too.//

//I know you do,// Spock assured him, kissing his head.

//Do you love me?// Jim teased, a comforting ritual they shared.

//Only more than life itself,// Spock answered as he so often did, making Jim sigh internally.

//Sure am glad.//

"As am I. We must return you to your bed or Dr. McCoy will come to find us."

//'Kay. Is he going to let me sleep in our quarters tonight?// Jim asked as they made their way out of the bathroom and back over to the biobed.

"I believe so. We will ask when he returns."

//Good,// Jim agreed, sitting propped up with Spock's help. //Ship's status?//

"Starfleet has put us on light duty for the next week," Spock told him. "Admiral Pike was most insistent."

//He would be,// Jim agreed. //Is he angry?//

"At the Bulibelgs and at the Federation for not being more careful."

//So not at me?// Jim asked, had to make sure.

"You have done nothing to make him angry," Spock assured him, watching Dr. McCoy return with a glass filled with a thick pink substance, a straw up and ready.

"Here you go. _Leonard McCoy Special_," Bones said, handing it to Spock. "Drink as much as you can."

Jim nodded, waiting as Spock sat next to him and handed him the glass. After some awkward maneuvering, Jim got the straw through the gap Bones had left between his teeth, carefully sucking on the straw. The pressure caused some of the pain to flare up but Spock eased it with his tender care. //Thank you,// Jim said, drinking more of it.

"Is it good?" Bones asked.

//Tell him yes,// Jim requested.

//Even though it is not true?// Spock said in response.

//Polite lies,// Jim said. //It's not completely untrue.//

"He says that it is tasty," Spock finally said.

"Thanks. But I know you don't really think so," Bones said with an affectionate shake of his head.

//It's growing on me,// Jim decided, drinking more of it. //How long will my mouth be wired?//

"His mouth will be wired closed for four to six weeks?" Spock asked.

"About that," Bones agreed. "Maybe a little less. There was a minor fracture which I was able to repair. But we have to make sure your jaw heals as much as possible so it won't go out again."

//Do I have to be relieved of duty for a whole week?// Jim asked as he finished his protein drink.

"He would like to return to duty right away," Spock said accepting the empty glass.

"Of course he would. You won't feel up to for a week anyway." Bones said. "So be a good boy and I'll release you to your quarters."

//Snort at him please,// Jim requested.

"I do not snort," Spock informed him firmly.

"I'll consider myself snorted at," Bones assured Jim. "Do you think you can get to your quarters with Spock's help?"

//Absolutely,// Jim said eagerly.

"I did not think you would be willing to release him already," Spock admitted.

"I wouldn't but you'll watch him. And I have other things to do than babysit him. He's way too high maintenance to keep him here," Bones scolded.

//Tell him thanks,// Jim said, easing his legs over the side of the bed. //And get me out of here before he changes his mind.//

"Here," Bones said, giving Spock a robe so Jim wouldn't be roaming the halls of his ship in pajamas.

"Thank you," Spock said, helping Jim into it and watching to make sure he was going to be steady on his feet.

//I'm okay. The drink helped,// Jim told him warmly.

Spock nodded, wrapping one arm around his waist, walking with him to the door.

"Let me know if you need something to help you sleep," Bones said, going with them to the hallway.

"We will, Doctor," Spock said, leaving and walking with Jim toward the turbolift and then their quarters. Spock helped him inside and to his desk. "I really wish you would rest."

//Not yet. I want to check my messages, ship's status, stuff.//

"Stuff?" Spock teased sitting next to him.

//Go to the Bridge, t'hy'la,// Jim said, looking at him with love shining in his blue eyes.

"I will shortly."

//Once I'm safely in bed, right?// Jim said.

"I wouldn't say that," Spock said.

//Of course not. Has anything happened I need to know about?// Jim asked as he queued up his messages.

Spock caught him up on everything he had missed, none of which was particularly important. But Spock knew from experience that Jim considered everything that happened on his ship to be of importance to him. He would never micromanage his departments but he still wanted to know what was going on with his entire crew.

After Jim read most of his messages, he had to admit he was too tired to continue. //You'll come back at the end of shift?// he asked as Spock settled him in their bed.

"I will. Are you going to sleep?"

//Uh huh. I hope I don't bother you.//

"You did not contact me last night. I feel sure you will sleep," Spock said, kissing him on the head before standing.

//How long before we can make love?// Jim asked, looking up at him from beneath his lashes.

Spock shook his head at that, backing away. "You are incorrigible."

//I know,// Jim sighed internally. //Bye.//

Spock waited to make Jim could sleep before leaving to go to the Bridge. There wasn't a lot that required his attention but he handled all those routine matters, also answering the Bridge officers' questions about the state of Jim's health. That they adored their Captain was obvious and filled him with gratitude that he too was a part of their lives.

When shift was over, Spock returned to their quarters, finding Jim still asleep. He informed Dr. McCoy who said Spock should let him know once he woke up. Spock agreed, handling some of his own work, listening carefully for signs of Jim stirring.

At the first sounds from the bed, Spock rounded the divider to find Jim visually searching the room. //Hey.//

"My love," Spock said, sitting next to him. "Dr. McCoy needs to know you are awake."

Jim nodded, breathing deeply. //Ship's status?//

"All systems report normal, sir," Spock said, kissing his forehead. "He can bring you a pain reliever."

Jim nodded reluctantly, wishing that his jaw didn't ache so terribly much. //Ask him if we can take a shower.//

"I already took one," Spock teased.

//I can't stand myself much longer.//

"I will ask. Stay where you are until Dr. McCoy arrives."

//Yes sir,// Jim agreed with an internal laugh. He heard Spock talking to the doctor and knew Bones was on his way. Which he wished he could avoid but understood it was impossible.

"He will be here shortly," Spock said as he sat again next to him.

//'Kay. Is he bringing me something to eat?//

"Yes. Oatmeal."

//Gross,// Jim complained.

"There will be no raisins. You will enjoy it," Spock said, making it vaguely sound like a threat.

//Fine,// Jim sighed. //When he releases me to eat, I'm going to have the biggest steak I can find. Even if you can't be anywhere near me.//

"I will purchase you the steak and wait as you enjoy every bite," Spock promised, looking over at the door as Dr. McCoy entered.

"How are you feelin'?" Bones asked him as Spock stood so that the doctor could have his seat.

Jim shrugged, looking up at Spock.

"The pain is still quite intense. But he is hungry. And he would like to shower," Spock said.

"I have a hypospray for the pain. And his oatmeal. And you can take a shower together," Bones agreed.

"Thank you," Spock said.

"I know you don't really like oatmeal. But there's plenty of sugar. Enough even for you," Bones said handing it to him. "And no raisins."

Jim nodded, accepting the bowl and a napkin.

"You're probably goin' to have some drooling. But it's just us so don't worry about it," Bones said.

//Drooling?// Jim repeated, taking an experimental taste of the oatmeal. It was better than he wanted to let on and took another bite.

"It is natural," Spock said, using an extra napkin to wipe up a small spill of oatmeal threatening to run down Jim's chin.

//Oh god. I can't eat in front of the crew,// Jim said in exasperation.

"No one will comment," Spock assured him.

"About what?" Bones asked as he watched Jim.

"If he drools in front of the crew," Spock explained.

"You can't help it, Jim. Everybody understands. And they are worried. Think you can have lunch in mess tomorrow?"

//Tomorrow?// Jim asked.

"Is tomorrow not too soon?" Spock asked for him.

"It will only be for lunch. Better they all see you at once than individually traipsing through your quarters," Bones said. "They need to see for themselves that you are alright."

//Okay,// Jim agreed. //But no drooling.//

"The doctor will provide you another protein shake. You had no difficulty with it," Spock said.

//True.//

Spock and Bones chatted casually as Jim finished his entire bowl of oatmeal, handing it to Spock when it was empty. Bones gave Spock the hypospray for him to use after their shower, a shower which nearly exhausted Jim. But feeling clean and fresh was worth the effort. Spock decided that maybe he could sleep without the pain reliever and allowed Jim to convince him not to administer it.

//If I wake up, you can give it to me,// Jim promised, settling back into their bed.

Spock returned to his computer to finish some of his work. When his eyelids refused to stay open any longer, he carefully joined Jim in bed who automatically moved closer.

//Sleep, t'hy'la. I am right here.//

Jim sighed in his sleep, still again.

~o0o~

//Where are you going?// Jim asked when he finally emerged from the sleep enveloping his mind. Spock was in his uniform, gathering several data chips.

"It is time for Alpha shift, love," Spock explained, sitting next to him.

//Oh,// Jim said with a sigh.

"I will let the doctor know you are awake. He can bring you something to eat."

//I'm not hungry,// Jim decided.

"All right," Spock agreed. "He still needs to come."

Jim nodded, closing his eyes against the pain threatening to overwhelm him.

"Is it worse this morning?" Spock asked, gently stroking his forehead with the lines of strain.

//I don't know why. Go to the Bridge. I'll be fine.//

Spock reluctantly stood, wishing he could stay but understanding that there was nothing more he could do when he was expected for his shift. "Let me know if you need me."

//I will.//

Spock nodded, contacting the doctor before leaving their quarters, Bones promising he'd be there shortly.

Jim stared up at their ceiling as he waited, wondering why the pain seemed to have increased exponentially. And how was he going to tell Bones anything?

He watched as the door opened to admit Bones who crossed over to sit on the bed next to him.

"Bad, huh?" Bones asked in sympathy.

Jim nodded, pretending to write in the air.

Bones understood, going to Jim's desk for a pad of paper and a pen, handing them over.

"_Worse than last night_," Jim wrote in his surprisingly tidy handwriting.

"I'm sorry. Were you sleeping on your side?"

Jim shrugged.

"That was probably it," Bones said as he scanned Jim's jaw. "Everything looks okay. Some swelling. A lot of bruising."

"_No shit_," Jim wrote.

"How can you be a smartass when you can't even talk?" Bones demanded.

"_Comes naturally_," Jim informed him.

"Obviously. Are you sure you don't want something to eat?"

Jim shook his head, his expression making it clear he no longer wanted to even discuss food.

"Okay. You'll let me give you the hypo for the pain?" Bones asked, taking it out of his waistband.

Jim nodded, closing his eyes and sighing when the shot was done.

"I'll wait until you're asleep," Bones promised. "And if you need me, comm me. I'll know it's you."

Jim nodded again, pointing up to the ceiling.

"Yes, Spock can also tell me," Bones agreed. "Think you can make it to mess for lunch?"

Jim shrugged, not wanting to have to consider it. It seemed like way too much trouble.

"Alright. When you wake up, you can decide," Bones said. "Did you have bad dreams last night?"

Jim shook his head, pulling the covers up higher.

"Are you cold?" Bones asked, helping settle the comforter over his shoulders and just beneath his chin.

Jim pointed to Spock's empty pillow for an answer.

"Only because Spock isn't here," Bones realized. "Do you want another blanket?"

Jim shook his head at that. He slowly opened his eyes, a familiar gleam shining in them. He reached over for the pad and pen, writing his question.

Bones shook his head at the question. "Unbelievable. I had to surgically repair your jaw and wire your mouth closed. And you want to know how long before you can have sex?"

Jim shrugged at that, looking up at him in complete innocence.

"I know. You two are so much in love it's nearly…visible."

Jim nodded in agreement wishing he could smile in pure happiness.

//I love you too,// Spock told him.

//Stop eavesdropping on me,// Jim complained with a laugh.

"Where did you go?" Bones asked with a suspicious frown.

Jim shrugged, refusing to look at him.

"Spock is on duty. Stop flirting with him," Bones scolded.

Jim would have yawned if he could have, Bones sensing his growing sleepiness. "Go on to sleep, Jim. I'll be right here until you're out."

Jim nodded, surrendering to the exhaustion of the pain and to the injection, drifting off to a soundless sleep.

~o0o~

"Dr. McCoy," Spock said into the intercom, the urgency in his voice attracting the attention of the entire Bridge. "Report to our quarters immediately." Without waiting for a response, Spock went to the turbolift, turning command over to Sulu.

Bones rushed into their quarters, finding Jim tangled in the covers, his arms flailing, making sounds that might have been words if he could have formed them. "Jim," Bones said, reaching over to try and calm him. "Wake up, Jim. Everything's okay." He continued to talk soothingly to him, Jim's agitation not diminishing. Bones was relieved when Spock finally entered. "I can't get through to him."

Spock nodded in understanding, sitting next to Jim and placing his fingers on the meld points. The turmoil he encountered was nearly overwhelming. There were fists flying through the air, no arms attached, battering them. There was a storm all around them, heavy winds nearly knocking them over, the rain stinging their faces and bare arms. Thunder roared in the background, lightening rending the sky. //Jim**,//** Spock said, reaching out to touch him in his nightmare.

//No,// Jim yelled, knocking away his hand. //No. Get away from me.//

//It is me, t'hy'la. Come to me, // Spock coaxed. Jim took a wild swing at him and Spock knew he visibly flinched when the nightmare fist impacted his eye. //Why are you angry? What can I do to help? //

//Leave me alone you pirate, // Jim screamed at him.

Spock carefully withdrew, looking at McCoy. "He does not know me."

Bones scanned him quickly, finding his temperature alarmingly high. "He's developed an infection. His temperature is 39.5. Help me get him into the shower."

Spock picked Jim up, holding tight as he struggled against Spock's grasp. "Shhh, love. It is all right."

Bones had gotten to the bathroom first, turning on the cold water. "I know it's going to be hard on you," he said to Spock. "I'll hold him if you need me to."

Spock shook his head, standing in the water, letting it cascade down onto Jim.

"I have to contact Medical Bay for antibiotics. I'll be right back," McCoy told Spock who nodded in understanding as he continued to hold Jim despite his efforts to escape.

//It is me, t'hy'la,// Spock tried again, reaching for the very essence of his bondmate. If he could get past the nightmare, he'd be able to find the Jim who would recognize him. //T'hy'la,// he called, Jim turning his head to stare at him. There was the faintest gleam of recognition.

//Spock?// Jim replied, staring at him.

//Come to me,// Spock coaxed.

"How is he?" Bones asked but Spock could not respond. Jim was calming and Spock did not want to turn his attention away as he slowly approached.

//Where are we?// Jim asked, still wary, not letting Spock get too close.

//In your nightmare, love. Come take my hand and I'll lead us out.//

Jim shook his head at that, looking up at the rain that had become even colder. //Make the storm stop.//

//I cannot. It is your dream.//

//I'm so hot,// Jim said, letting the rain fall on his face.

//You have a fever. That is why the nightmare is so bad,// Spock explained.

//A fever? What does that mean?//

//It happens sometimes when you have a fracture. If you will come with me and wake up, you will feel better,// Spock promised.

Jim shook his head again, taking one step backward.

//Why are you frightened of me, t'hy'la?// Spock asked gently.

//Thorns,// Jim said, backing up a little more.

//I removed them. I did not put them in your jaw. Are there more hurting you?//

Jim nodded, carefully rubbing his jaw. //Hurts.//

//I know it does. Come with me and we can make it stop.//

//You can?// Jim asked, a tiny note of pleading in his voice.

//Yes I can. But you must take my hand and come with me. I would never hurt you. You know that,// Spock said, holding his hand out toward Jim who stared at it for a long moment. Finally deciding, Jim put his hand into Spock's, willingly following Spock to the surface.

He woke with a start, choking on the water that caught him off guard. Bones reached in and turned off the shower, wrapping them both in a blanket when Spock carried Jim out.

//I'm so sorry,// Jim said, hiding his face against Spock's chest.

"You have no reason to be. It was the fever," Spock assured him, sitting in one of the chairs, Jim on his lap.

"How are you, Jim?" Bones asked from where he squatted in front of them.

//Embarrassed. Hot. Cold. My mouth is…really sore.//

"Both hot and cold. And in a great deal of pain," Spock responded for him.

"I'm sorry, Jim. I should have been more vigilant about the fever," Bones said in apology.

Jim shook his head, a shiver wracking his body.

"You need to change," Bones said to Spock. "I'll help Jim. Will that be okay?"

Jim nodded, standing with Bones' help, Spock getting a fresh pair of pajamas for Jim before stripping out of his own soaked clothes. By the time he was dry and had on a new uniform, McCoy had Jim in his pajamas and was helping him to the bed. Spock went to the door when the chime sounded, accepting the med kit from one of Bones' yeomen.

"Thank you," Bones said, accepting it.

"Is it possible for him to have some coffee?" Spock asked McCoy on Jim's behalf.

"When you wake up, I'll get you some," Bones promised. "I have to give you antibiotics and a pain reliever. You've had them before so we know you aren't allergic to them."

Jim nodded, holding tightly to Spock's hand as Bones gave him the two shots, trying to suppress his discomfort at them. //I'm sorry.//

//You have no reason to apologize,// Spock assured him. "I will stay with him."

//Go to the Bridge,// Jim said.

"I am staying here," Spock informed him to McCoy's nods.

//That's an order,// Jim tried.

"You are currently relieved of command, sir. You cannot order me to do anything," Spock told him with a kiss.

Jim sighed and nodded, letting his eyes drift closed. //Can you get in bed for a minute?//

Spock climbed into bed next to him, pulling the covers up.

"How are you feeling, Jim?" Bones asked, feeling guilty about Jim being so sick.

//Tell him it's not his fault, please. When haven't I gotten a fever from an injury?//

//I believe that will be small comfort,// Spock pointed out.

//Tell him I don't blame him. And I love him. Not as much as I love you. But still. A lot. A lot more than…//

//You are babbling, love,// Spock said in amusement.

//I know. Sorry. I think I don't want to go back to sleep,// he admitted.

"He wants you to know that you are not at fault. And he says that he loves you," Spock said to McCoy who had to laugh.

"Thank you both. Now stop fightin' it and go on to sleep."

"I will go to sleep with him. To help control his fever and his nightmares," Spock said, receiving Jim's embarrassed gratitude over their bond.

"Alright. I'll come back in an hour to check on you both. I know I don't have to," McCoy said, holding a hand to stop the protests. "I need to, for myself. And I'll let the Bridge know."

"Thank you," Spock agreed, making sure the covers were snug around Jim who was laying pressed up against him.

//Take your uniform off.//

"Is that wise?" Spock asked.

"What?" Bones asked.

//Please. I won't even touch you. I just need to feel your skin.//

"Very well," Spock agreed, sitting up to pull off his shirts. Bones nodded in understanding, accepting and setting them aside. When Spock shimmed out of his pants, he also handed those to McCoy.

//Thanks,// Jim sighed, one hand on Spock's thigh. More than anything he wanted to turn on his side and rest his head on Spock's shoulder but he knew he couldn't.

"You'll be able to sleep on your side soon," Bones said.

"How did you know he was thinking that?" Spock asked, betraying some surprise at the accuracy of the doctor's statement.

"Experience. He almost always sleeps on his side, especially with you," Bones said.

"Yes. With you as well?"

"Not usually. And if he did, it was with his back to me," Bones said.

//Stop talking about me like I'm not here,// Jim requested.

"Go to sleep, t'hy'la," Spock said. He turned on his side, one warm arm draped across Jim's stomach. Jim held onto Spock's arm, his lifeline and connection to a world not filled with pain and nightmares. Spock knew it wasn't long before Jim fell asleep, Dr. McCoy silently leaving their quarters, taking his guilt with him.

Spock considered Jim's condition as he lay quietly, careful to keep his thoughts to himself. He did not hold Dr. McCoy responsible for the fever that had caught them off-guard. Jim's reaction to illnesses and injuries was always unpredictable, never the same from one time to the next. Spock could feel that Jim was still unnaturally warm under his arm but the fever was slowly going down. Taking a deep breath and calming his rampant thoughts, he entered a light state of meditation, enough to rest but not so deep that he wouldn't know when Jim needed him.

As Jim slept, he began dreaming about Spock, seeing him on the beach Spock had given them earlier. Spock joined him, keeping them both safe and the weather calm. Spock could not generally influence the contents of Jim's dreams, his mind far too strong and dynamic for Spock to exert the necessary control. But with Jim feeling unwell, Spock was able to guide the dream into remaining peaceful and reassuring.

~o0o~

When Spock woke, it was to find Jim watching him. "What are you doing?"

//I love watching you sleep,// Jim returned sending love over their bond.

"Mmm…" Spock sighed. "The pain has subsided?"

//Thankfully,// Jim agreed. //I have some body aches from the fever.//

"Yes," Spock said sitting up. "Should we try taking a shower?"

//Not yet. I don't think I'm completely awake yet. Thanks for stopping the nightmares.//

"I would never allow you to suffer if I could prevent it," Spock reminded him.

//I know. And I want you to stop feeling responsible for what happened on that stupid planet. The Federation should have made sure they were ready. That doesn't make it your fault.//

"I know it is not," Spock said. "Believing it is more difficult."

//I know,// Jim sighed, slowly and carefully sitting up. //Will you help me to the bathroom?//

Spock left the bed, helping Jim leave as well, walking him over to the bathroom. When Jim was finished, he decided he didn't want to take the trouble to shower, returning back to his bed. "Tomorrow you can eat in the mess."

//Yeah,// Jim agreed wearily. //Do you need to contact Bones?//

"You won't mind him coming?" Spock teased.

//On the whole, I'd rather not but I know I have no choice.//

"Very mature," Spock said turning to contact the doctor. "Are you hungry?" Spock asked Jim.

//I think so,// Jim decided.

"He said that he is," Spock told McCoy who said he would bring him something to eat and would arrive soon.

//When he gets here, will you go make rounds please?// Jim requested as Spock put on his uniform. The fact that neither of them had checked in with all the departments in several days was making Jim feel disconnected and a little worried. Not actively like he didn't trust his crew. But what if they needed him while he was unavailable to them?

"I will, t'hy'la. I will chat with as many of your crew as possible, letting them know that you are recovering and will be back among them in a few days," Spock promised.

//You miss them too. You just won't admit to having a sentimental attachment to them,// Jim said.

"It would be useless to deny the truth," Spock said, looking over at the door as Bones entered, a bowl in his hands.

"Let me check you out then you can eat," Bones said, handing the bowl to Spock.

Jim nodded reluctantly, patiently waiting as Bones scanned him, placing his palm on Jim's forehead to check the old fashioned way to see if his fever had subsided. With a nod, Bones accepted the bowl back from Spock, handing it to Jim.

//Why isn't he talking to me?//

"Is there a reason you are not talking to Jim?" Spock asked on his behalf.

"What? Oh no. I'm sorry, Jim. Preoccupied I guess. You are looking much better," Bones said with a smile.

Jim nodded at that eating more of the oatmeal. //Coffee?//

"Can he have some coffee?" Spock asked.

"A little. Not too hot," Bones agreed.

"I will make it before I go," Spock said, going to Jim's coffee maker to prepare it.

"Going to make rounds?" Bones asked, already sure of the answer.

//Is anything going on that he knows about?// Jim asked Spock as he continued to eat the oatmeal.

"Do you have any ship's news?" Spock asked Bones.

"Not really. I think everyone is so busy being worried about you, they don't have time for anything else," Bones told Jim.

//Just as well,// Jim said, Spock repeating it for him.

"Think you can make it to the mess tomorrow for lunch?" Bones asked, carefully removing the oatmeal that had spilled down the side of Jim's mouth.

//Yeah. I'm feeling a lot better.//

"He is feeling better," Spock said with a nod. "As long as there is no oatmeal, he would like to try it."

"No oatmeal, I promise," Bones agreed. "Go make rounds. I'll wait for you."

Spock nodded again, giving Jim the pad of paper and the pen so that they could chat in his absence. Certain they would be okay while he was gone, he left their quarters to wander the ship, no particular destination in mind. He chatted with each person he encountered, assuring them that Jim was feeling much better and planned to return to limited duty in a week's time.

//Limited duty?// Jim asked in indignation.

//You will not be capable of working an entire shift the first few days. And do not snort at me,// Spock warned with great internal amusement.

//Whatever,// he returned, listening to Bones who was telling him about the messy breakup of two of his yeomen. The story was amusing and not the least bit important but Jim was enjoying the sound of Bones' voice as he speculated on the final results.

"As far as I know, they still aren't speakin'," Bones told him.

Jim wrote a response on his paper, Bones agreeing that they weren't really meant for each other. Seeing that Jim's bowl was empty, Bones accepted it, going over to get him some coffee. The cup was only half full, extra cream to help cool it down. "Try it with the spoon," Bones recommended when Jim had the cup cradled in his hands, inhaling the delicious aroma.

Jim used the spoon, finding it the best way to enjoy the coffee, slowly but gratefully. He drank it all, looking at Bones in open pleading.

"Alright. A little more," Bones finally conceded, pouring another half cup and giving it to him. "You have an addictive personality. You know that right?"

"_Especially where Spock is concerned,_" Jim wrote, almost smirking at his friend.

Bones had to shake his head at that. "Yeah, I know. But that's not what I meant."

Jim nodded at that, enjoying more of the precious coffee. "_Do you know our next orders?_"

"No. I expect that Admiral Pike will contact us when they have it figured out. You and Spock might want to contact him tomorrow. I know he's really worried about you."

Jim nodded again, finishing the coffee and returning his cup to Bones.

"Are you ready to go back to sleep?" Bones asked, straightening his covers as Jim slid lower in the bed.

Jim wished he could tell Bones to stop fussing but even if he could speak, he wouldn't be able to stop Bones from caring for him in whatever way he could. That Bones loved Jim was beyond question, and he took it personally whenever Jim was ill or injured. And Jim loved him even more for that, for the sense of security and dependability it gave to him, as much as Jim pretended he hated Bones' mothering. All those thoughts swirled through his head as he gave his own version of an answer to Bones' question, pointing to Spock's pillow.

"Alright. He shouldn't be much longer. Do you know where he is?"

Jim closed his eyes for a moment before opening them to reach over for the paper. "_Engineering. Talking to Scotty._"

"Talking to or listening to?" Bones asked with a knowing smile.

"_Listening,_" Jim confirmed.

"I figured," Bones said.

//May Mr. Scott realign the dilithium chamber?// Spock asked Jim.

//What are the ramifications for the ship while he's doing it?// Jim asked in return. He wrote a note to Bones, explaining the conversation he was having with Spock.

//He said that the warp engines will be off-line only three hours.//

//Do you think that's accurate?// Jim asked.

//I have no data to support nor contradict his assertion.//

//Tell him I'd rather wait until we know what our next orders are. I'm going to see if we can get leave soon, on a spacestation,// Jim said.

//Very well,// Spock agreed, relaying the message to Mr. Scott who agreed to wait. It wasn't critical that he perform the realignment but he was certain it would increase efficiency when it was completed. //I am on my way back to our quarters.//

//Good.// Jim wrote Bones a note to let him know that Spock was on his way.

"Alright," Bones said, studying Jim with a critical eye.

"_Stop looking at me like that,_" Jim wrote adding a frowny face to his note.

"I'm not looking at you in any particular way," Bones claimed.

"_Liar. That look usually ends up with me on a biobed._"

"Not this time," Bones promised with a great warmth. "I just wish there was something more I could do for you."

"_You are. You are being my friend._"

"Thank you," Bones said, adding a smiley face to the end of Jim's note, Jim nodding in approval.

It wasn't much longer before Spock returned, Bones left, Jim fell asleep comforted by Spock's presence.

~o0o~

Jim woke the next morning when Spock left their bed, deciding to sit at his computer for a while as Spock got ready for his day. Bones promised he'd bring some oatmeal in half an hour and Spock made him coffee before leaving with a kiss on the head.

Jim read the messages waiting for him, many ship business related, quite a few personal wishes from the crew for his speedy recovery and return to their company. The notes from his bridge crew were his favorite, each of them telling him in their own very special way how much they missed having him on the bridge with them.

He was still savoring the warmth from the notes when Bones entered with the bowl of oatmeal. "_When can I eat something else?"_

"You can have a protein shake for lunch and soup for dinner," Bones told him, pouring more coffee into his cup and adding the milk.

"_Dinner in mess?"_

"That depends on how you are feeling. Don't be surprised if going to lunch wears you out. Do you want me to come at 11:30 and help you take a shower?"

"_Yeah."_

"Alright. Unless you need me, I need to get back," Bones said, studying him as he ate his oatmeal.

"_I'm fine. Thanks."_

"You look better. Not so pale," Bones said, laying his palm on Jim's forehead, both comforted by the gesture although there was no way Jim would ever admit to it. "Tell Spock to call me if you need me."

Jim nodded at that, watching as Bones left his quarters and then turning back to his messages. He dealt with most of them, a couple he forwarded to some of his department heads to handle, several he deleted without responding at all. That done, he looked around their quarters, admittedly bored.

//You cannot leave yet,// Spock told him when he detected his restlessness.

//It's almost 11:00. Bones will be here in half an hour,// Jim said, not directly answering Spock's comment.

//Do you want me to come help you shower?//

//No. I'll be okay. He won't need to come in with me. As long as he's here, I'll be fine,// Jim assured Spock.

//Alright. Would you like me to send someone to talk to you? Keep you amused and out of trouble?// Spock asked.

//Only if it's you,// Jim returned.

//Ensign Chekov is not especially busy,// Spock teased.

//Oh lord. Maybe seeing me in my pjs with oatmeal stains would help with his hero worship.//

//Nothing will change that, t'hy'la. Lt. Sulu is also unoccupied. Should I send him down?// Spock offered.

//Can you send Scotty? If he's not too busy? He at least respects me without worshiping me.//

//We all worship you,// Spock corrected with much love.

//Tell that to Uhura,// Jim said as Spock contacted Scotty to request that he visit Jim. Jim heard Scotty readily agree, assuring Spock that he did indeed have the time. //Thank you.//

//You are welcome. Do not drink any of Mr. Scott's alcohol should he offer it to you,// Spock warned.

//It will help with the pain,// Jim said with a laugh.

//Only temporarily. Imagine having a hangover along with the pain you are already feeling.//

//Oh. Bad,// Jim agreed, going slowly over to the door to let Scotty in.

"Captain," Scotty said in hearty greeting. "You're looking better than I expected."

"_Seriously? I feel like death warmed over."_

"No sir. The colors of your jaw are magnificent," Scotty said with his trademark grin. "The crew will be mighty glad when you're back among us, sir."

"_I'm looking forward to it as well," _Jim agreed.

"I hear you'll be eating in the mess for lunch," Scotty said, sitting on the loveseat with Jim. "That'll be good for the crew."

"_I hope I don't drool," _Jim wrote, making Scotty laugh.

"Nobody'll say a word, Captain. I can promise you that."

Jim nodded and drew Scotty a smiley face.

"If you don't mind me asking, sir, are you interested in taking a shower?" Scotty asked, trying hard not to look at Jim's hair that was standing straight up in some places, plastered to his head in others.

"_As soon as Bones gets here." _

"Will you need him in with you, sir? 'Cause if you don't, I'm willing to stand guard outside your bathroom."

"_You sure you don't mind? You may have to come in and rescue me."_

"I understand, sir. If you don't mind the idea of me having to come in, I don't mind in the least," Scotty assured him.

"_I appreciate it. Will you let Bones know?"_

Scotty went to the intercom, contacting the doctor and telling him what they had discussed, Bones telling Scotty that he did appreciate his assistance and he should alert him if Jim needed him for anything.

"Aye, doctor. That I will," Scotty agreed, signing off. Jim stood slowly enough to make sure the floor wasn't going to pitch and roll before he went to the bathroom, Scotty following behind. "I'll get your uniform, sir."

Jim nodded his thanks, turning on the water as he waited. When Scotty had given him the fresh uniform, Jim stripped out of his pajamas and gratefully entered the water. He lingered as long as he could without worrying Scotty and making him want to charge in and rescue his Captain. When he was dried and dressed, he emerged and had to sit down to catch his breath.

"Hard work, isn't it, sir?" Scotty said in understanding.

Jim nodded, listening for Spock and finding him deep in conversation with Uhura. //Everything okay?//

//It is fine, t'hy'la. Wait there and I will come escort you to mess.//

//You won't need to. Scotty will help me. Just meet us there.//

//Very well. I will contact the doctor and let him know you emerged from your shower unharmed,// Spock said.

//Thanks.// "_Sorry,"_ Jim wrote when he realized he hadn't heard what Scotty had been saying. "_I wasn't listening."_

"Except to Mr. Spock," Scotty said with a smile.

Jim just shrugged innocently, listening to Scotty and writing the answers that were needed. Mostly he listened.

"Are ye ready, sir?" Scotty asked as it got close to noon.

Jim took a deep breath and nodded, standing slowly, nodding again to indicate that he was ready. //You coming?//

//I will be there before you are, t'hy'la. I have asked the doctor to come now as well.//

//Thanks.// Making sure Scotty had the paper and the pen, Jim slowly left his quarters, waiting so that Scotty would be next to him. The crew they encountered on their way to the mess all were happy to speak with the Captain, understanding when he could not respond. If they asked a direct question, he would write down the answer or look at Scotty to answer as best as he could. As many of the questions were about how he was feeling, Scotty was able to address those concerns for him.

Jim was glad when he arrived at the mess, Spock just outside the door waiting for them. "How are you feeling?"

//Alright. You know,// Jim said, looking over at Scotty who waited patiently. //Would you thank him for me?//

Spock did it, Scotty waving off the kind words. "It was no trouble a'tall, sir. Happy to be of help to you."

"Are you ready, Captain?" Spock asked Jim, the use of his title silent amusing him. Jim nodded, walking through the doors first when they slid apart. Those present looked over at his entrance, smiles appearing on all of their faces. At least 2 dozen crew members approached, asking how he was feeling, was there anything they could do, would he like some company, they would be happy to work Spock's shift so that he could stay with the Captain.

//Wow,// Jim said, absorbing the affection of those before him. //Please tell them thank you. And I need to sit down.//

"The Captain very much appreciates your kindness and concern, as do I. At this time, I need to escort him to his table," Spock said.

The crew nodded, a gap opening so that Jim and Spock could make it to their table to find Bones and Scotty already there. Jim sat gratefully, not looking over at McCoy.

"You know you're going to have to take a nap after this," McCoy told him, handing him a yellow shake.

Jim nodded, sipping from the glass and hoping he hid his flinch at the pain it caused in his jaw. He could tell by McCoy's disapproving reaction that he had failed.

"It's not forever. And you can visit the bridge day after tomorrow if you're up to it," McCoy promised.

"_Thanks,_" Jim wrote. "_Or tomorrow?"_

"No, not tomorrow. You contact Pike yet?" McCoy asked him and Spock.

"Not yet. We will do so after lunch," Spock said.

//Before or after my nap?// Jim asked with a mental pout.

Spock decided to ignore him, turning his attention to Lt. Uhura when she approached.

"Captain," she said, her dark eyes concerned as she studied him. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"_That's very kind of you," _Jim wrote. "_I don't need anything right now but I'll let you know?"_

"Of course, sir. If you need anything at all, please let me know," she requested, her usual bright smile missing.

//Why is she so upset?// Jim asked Spock.

//I told you that we all worship you, even Uhura.//

//What can I do to help her?//

//I am not sure. Perhaps she can keep you company when you wake,// Spock suggested.

//Will you ask her? Let her know she absolutely doesn't have to,// Jim requested.

"Would you be available to keep the Captain company this afternoon after he rests?" Spock asked her. "He becomes restless when left alone for too long."

That made Uhura laugh and nod in agreement. "Of course, sir. I'd be glad to. You'll let me know when he wakes up?"

"I will," Spock agreed. "You can play chess with him. His silence may make it easier for you to beat him."

//That's cheating,// Jim protested.

//She has yet to best you, love,// Spock reminded him.

"I'd like that, Commander. Captain," she said with a nod before walking away.

"That was very kind of you," McCoy said to Jim who shrugged.

"_She is good company."_

"You taught her to play chess, sir?" Scotty asked wondering if he was breaching an unwritten rule by asking about their former relationship but it was an acknowledged fact of their life and no point pretending otherwise.

"She is a very adept student," Spock agreed.

"Did she ever win a match?" Scotty asked.

"She did not. Not when she played me. There were not many others who could best her, except the Captain," Spock said.

Jim shrugged at that, looking up at Chekov and Sulu when they stopped by their table. _"Hi."_

"Captain," Sulu said respectfully. "You are feeling better, sir?"

Jim nodded, asking Spock to tell them, which he did.

"Vhen vill you be back on the bridge, sir?" Chekov asked.

"His plan is to return day after tomorrow," Spock said. "Once he regains more of his strength."

"I'm sorry about what happened on the planet, sir," Sulu said, a soft blush creeping up his cheeks.

"_You did nothing wrong," _Jim wrote.

"I should have stopped them, sir," Sulu said.

//Please tell him there was nothing any of us could have done to change what happened,// Jim requested.

Spock repeated Jim's words, adding his own assurances that the landing party was faultless. The trouble was with the information that Starfleet had provided to them, not the actions of any of the crew.

"Thank you, sir," Sulu said, walking away with Chekov after saying their good byes.

//Did you know he was blaming himself?// Jim asked Spock.

"I was not aware that he was blaming himself," Spock said. "Has he said anything to you?" he asked Scotty.

"No sir, he has not. He tends to be protective of you, Captain. Like the rest of us," Scotty reminded Jim.

Jim nodded at that, handing Bones his empty glass.

"Do you want some coffee?" Bones asked.

Jim nodded again, looking at the crewmembers gathered in the mess, simply watching them as they interacted, chatted, ate.

"What are you doing?" Spock asked him.

//Nothing. I guess I miss them,// Jim decided. Jim nodded his thanks when McCoy returned with a cup of coffee, looking again at his crew.

"I think it is understandable that you feel…some disconnect," Spock said.

"You're missing your crew?" Bones guessed.

Jim nodded, drinking more coffee with his spoon.

"You want to go to the Observation Lounge for a while? You can write your answers," Bones suggested.

//I'd like to but I don't think I can stay awake that long,// Jim admitted.

Spock repeated what he had said, Bones nodding. "Okay. Let me help you back to your quarters," Bones said as he stood.

Jim also stood. //Tell Scotty thanks again.//

Spock did it, walking with Jim and Bones out of the mess. "I'll see you at the end of Alpha shift," Spock told Jim.

//'Kay. Once I wake up, you can send Uhura down.//

"Certainly," Spock agreed, turning toward the bridge with one last look at his love, his concern barely disguised.

//I'll be okay. Stop worrying,// Jim requested as he walked away next to Bones.

//I know. I would prefer to remain with you,// Spock admitted.

//I understand. Take care of my ship and I'll contact you when I wake up,// Jim said.

//Yes sir,// Spock said, making Jim smile on the inside.

"You're talking to Spock, aren't you?" Bones asked with a knowing smile.

Jim nodded and shrugged, knowing the color insisted on rising on his cheeks.

"I'm just glad you can talk to him, Jim. Makes this situation infinitely easier for you. You'd be removed from duty otherwise."

Jim nodded again, very glad when they arrived at his quarters. _"If I were relieved of duty, what would I do?"_

"I have no idea," Bones said. "I don't know if you'd be allowed you to stay aboard. " Jim drew a frowny face on his paper making Bones laugh. "Yeah. I think so too. Take off your uniform so you can get in bed."

Jim did it, gratefully laying down once he had on his pajamas which he was only wearing because he knew he would be having visitors when he woke.

"Do you want something for the pain?" Bones asked in sympathy when he sat next to him on his bed.

Jim shook his head, ignoring Spock's mental request that he allow Bones to give him the shot.

"You sure?" Bones asked, some concern coming through as he scanned Jim.

//You will not sleep without assistance. You can hide the truth from him but not me,// Spock said.

Jim sighed and finally nodded.

"Good. It will help you with the pain," Bones said, using the hypospray much more gently than he usually did. "I'll wait until you're asleep."

Jim nodded again, closing his eyes to let the medicine work its magic.

~o0o~

Jim woke slowly, the drug induced sleep only reluctantly releasing its hold on him. At least his jaw didn't have that terrible ache that he thought had settled in for all time. It still hurt but it was a much more manageable pain.

//Love,// Spock said from the Bridge when he sensed Jim stirrings.

//Hey.//

//Do I need to contact Dr. McCoy?// Spock asked in concern.

//No. I'll be completely awake soon. You know how it is when I sleep because of his drugs.//

//Yes,// Spock agreed. //Alpha shift will be over in 45 minutes.//

//Oh crap. I hope I can sleep tonight. You should have sent Bones to wake me up,// Jim said as he slowly sat up to see how that would go.

//You will sleep. Do you want me to send Uhura to you?// Spock asked.

//No. She can come another time. I'll check my messages until you get here,// Jim said as he made his careful way to the bathroom. He decided not to look at himself in the mirror, knowing he would not appreciate what he found there. //I know I'm beautiful to you. But I still look like hell.//

//Not to me,// Spock assured him as he sent waves of warming love to Jim. //I talked to Lt. Sulu while you slept.//

//Is he okay now?// Jim asked as he sat behind his desk.

//He still harbors some guilt but I believe we reduced the amount he was feeling. Will you talk with him again?//

//Of course. Do you want to bring him when you come?// Jim asked as he turned on his computer.

//I will. I will also notify Dr. McCoy that you have finally woken.//

//Was he worried?//

//No. He thought you would sleep the majority of the afternoon,// Spock confirmed.

//'Kay. Ask Uhura if she'll be willing to come a different day.//

//I will,// Spock repeated.

Jim turned his attention to his computer as Spock turned his attention to contacting the doctor, talking to Uhura, taking care of those things that were actually part of his duty shift. Jim found numerous new messages of good wishes from the crew, some from those who had already sent get-well notes, some new, some letting him know if there was anything, anything at all that they could do, he only had to let them know.

//Dr. McCoy wants to know if he should come,// Spock said.

//No, not unless he really wants to. I'm okay. But I don't want to eat in mess.//

//Too exhausting?// Spock guessed.

//Yeah. I will tomorrow for breakfast. You'll just have to make sure we wake up in time to take a shower.//

//I will let the doctor know.//

//Ask if he wants to come eat with us,// Jim said.

//I will,// Spock agreed, contacting McCoy to repeat what Jim had said.

It wasn't much longer before Spock told Jim that he and Lt. Sulu were on their way to their quarters. Jim sent his agreement to Spock, reading a couple of more messages until they arrived.

"Captain," Sulu said when he stood before Jim's desk. Jim waved at the chairs, Sulu taking one as Spock sat in the other.

"The Captain wishes to repeat that you are not to blame for anything which occurred on the planet," Spock told the lieutenant.

"We should have stopped them, sir. You shouldn't be the one with the broken jaw," Sulu protested.

//I'd prefer none of us have a broken jaw,// Jim said, Spock repeating it. //We couldn't have anticipated what happened. It was a breakdown in communication.//

"Yes sir," Sulu said, looking singularly unconvinced.

//I understand why you feel as you do, Hikaru. But your guilt is misplaced and completely unnecessary.//

Spock repeated Jim's words, even using Sulu's first name which Jim wasn't sure he would do, never entirely comfort with the familiarity it implied. //They are your words. Not mine, t'hy'la,// Spock reminded him with silent amusement.

"I know that, sir. But…"

"There is no 'but', Lieutenant," Spock said, uncharacteristically placing a light hand on Sulu's arm. "None of us are at fault for what occurred. And if there is any blame to be placed, it is on me. I should have made certain that they were ready for my presence."

"It's not your fault, Commander," Sulu said in firm denial. "They were being stupid when they said that about you. How anybody could think you are demonic is just…."

"Thank you, Lieutenant. However, many of Earth's portrayals of Satan include pointed ears and tilted eyebrows," Spock reminded him.

"That's stupid too," Sulu said. "And nobody on Earth believes in the devil any longer."

//There are still those who think he exists,// Jim interjected. Spock chose to ignore Jim's words, instead continuing to assure Sulu that his guilt was unnecessary.

"I know, sir," Sulu sighed.

"You must release your guilt or you will be an ineffective member of the next away team," Spock told him.

//That's a little harsh,// Jim said.

//Perhaps it is time for, as Dr. McCoy says, some tough love,// Spock suggested.

//We could go good cop/bad cop,// Jim suggested with a silent laugh.

//No thank you,// Spock said, returning his focus on Sulu.

"Yes, sir," Sulu agreed. "I understand that. I'm just glad that you weren't hurt any worse," he said to the Captain.

//So am I,// Jim agreed, Spock repeating it for him.

"I'm also off duty tomorrow, sir. Is there anything I can do for you?" Sulu asked Jim as he stood.

//Not that I can think of. But we'll let you know?//

Sulu readily agreed after Spock had repeated it, leaving their quarters with a much lighter step.

//I guess he really needed to know I'm not angry,// Jim decided.

"That seems to be a likely interpretation," Spock agreed, leaning across the desk to very gently kiss Jim's mouth.

//Mmm…sure wish we could do more than that,// Jim said.

"As do I. Do you want something to eat while we wait for Dr. McCoy?" Spock asked when he sensed Jim's hunger.

//I'll wait. I would like something to drink,// he decided, standing up. //Next time we're at spacedock, I want to buy some Pepsi.//

"Even though it is not good for you and is made almost entirely of sugar," Spock scolded mildly.

//Yeah, I know. But sometimes all I want is a Pepsi,// Jim admitted as returned to his desk with the apple juice and a straw.

"I understand," Spock assured him, rounding Jim's desk to press the communications button on Jim's computer when it signaled. "Yes Lieutenant," he said when Akia appeared.

"I have Admiral Pike for you," she said, her beautiful face marred with a slight frown.

//Oh,// Jim said. //This doesn't sound good.//

//You can't be certain,// Spock returned, telling the Lieutenant to send Pike to them.

"Of course sir," she agreed, fading out.

"Captain, Commander," Admiral Pike said when he appeared, a distinctive tightening in Jim's stomach at the formality of the greeting and seriousness on Pike's face. "How are you doing?"

"He is feeling better than he has been, Admiral. With Dr. McCoy's assistance, the Captain believes he will indeed live."

"That is good news," Pike said with a nod. "I'm afraid I have some unpleasant news."

"What is that, sir?" Spock asked, feeling Jim's concern transmitting to him.

"Starfleet is…uncomfortable with allowing you to remain in command, Jim, while you are incapable of communicating."

//I can communicate,// Jim protested.

"I am able to communicate for him, sir," Spock pointed out.

"Yes. But you can't talk. Starfleet Command is concerned about the possibility of the Enterprise coming under attack. The feeling is that you can't be effective as Captain when you cannot speak," Pike explained, clearly reluctant to be the bearer of this bad news.

//And what do they think we're going to do for four to six fucking weeks?// Jim asked in clear cut anger.

"Is he required to leave the Enterprise, sir?" Spock asked as neutrally as he possibly could with Jim's voice protesting inside his head.

"I'm afraid so," Pike said.

//And do what?// Jim asked.

"What do they expect of him, sir?" Spock asked, his own emotions threatening to spill over, especially when influenced by Jim's anger and turmoil.

"They suggested that you take leave," Pike said, shaking his head. "I pointed out that you have no home to which you can return."

//That's a fucking understatement,// Jim said.

"What was their response, sir?" Spock asked.

"I offered to have you come stay with me," Pike said.

"It is not that he does not appreciate your offer, sir, but he is reluctant to be away from the Enterprise for so long a time," Spock explained carefully.

//And you. He hasn't said anything about you. Are you staying here?// Jim asked, his voice rising inside Spock's head.

"I understand," Pike said. "However, Starfleet has pointed out that it is against regulations for you to remain on board while you are relieved of command."

//Ask about you,// Jim demanded.

"Jim is naturally concerned about my assignment, sir. He prefers I come to Earth as well."

Pike reluctantly shook his head at that. "You must remain on duty, Spock. You will be appointed acting Captain."

"That is a position I do not desire, sir."

"I am aware, Commander. There is no relief Captain available. You must remain in command."

//Then why do we have spousal assignment?// Jim demanded.

"Spousal assignment does not apply in these circumstances, sir?" Spock asked.

"Ordinarily it would," Pike said. "These are not ordinary circumstances. The Klingons are rattling their sabers. There have been rumors of Romulan activity along the neutral zone." Pike shook his head, clearly unhappy about the entire situation.

"If there is a possibility that we will be engaging in hostilities, no one will be more valuable to planning a successful strategy than Captain Kirk, sir," Spock reminded him evenly.

"I do know that, Spock. And I told Command that as well. They were…indisposed to listen."

"I see, sir," Spock said, looking at Jim whose face was carefully neutral but Spock was all too aware of the anger simmering behind his fiercely blue eyes.

"I do know that you are at least two weeks from the closest spacedock," Pike said, his voice a degree more quiet. "And if you were diverted for a mission before you could get there, then it would be even longer before you could arrange transport for Jim to come to Earth. If it took four weeks, for instance, they'd be very little need for him to even come, since he'd be due to be reinstated shortly there after."

"Our relative distance from spacedock is unfortunate, sir," Spock agreed. "Do you have our next orders?"

"I do. However, as you are relieved of command, Jim, I cannot relay those to you, Spock, until Jim absents himself," Pike said, waiting as Jim stood up and circled the desk so that Pike couldn't see him. "The Enterprise is to travel to FomalhautB to discuss the Federation's request that they join."

"Their four prior refusals were insufficient to convince the Federation, sir?" Spock asked, the question coming across as atypically sarcastic, surprising Jim.

"Apparently not," Pike said, shaking his head. "You'll get to try and convince them, Spock. Good luck with that."

"Thank you, sir. They know we are coming?"

"They reluctantly agreed to host the Enterprise," Pike said.

"We will arrive in five days, sir," Spock said, really telling Jim not Pike.

"Yes. And please make sure that Jim's actual or electronic signature doesn't appear anywhere. Except for personal communications, of course."

"I will remind him, sir. Has the transfer of command been put in effect?" Spock asked.

"It will be for Alpha shift. Tell Jim I wish there was something I could have done to prevent it," Pike requested.

"I will convey your regret, sir," Spock assured him. "And we will inform the crew of the temporary reassignments."

"Very good," Pike said. "And Spock, I want to apologize for the misunderstanding with the Bulibelgs. I told those Federation…hardheads to make sure the planet was ready but they refused to listen."

"No apology is necessary, Admiral. Their reaction was not one that could have been predicted."

Pike nodded at that, giving Spock other information about their upcoming mission, Jim finally standing to pace, pausing by the door as it slid open to allow McCoy to enter.

"What's happened?" McCoy asked. Jim waved over at Spock, his agitation clear. When Spock had terminated his discussion with the Admiral, he explained to McCoy. "I said he could return to duty. When did the word of the Chief Medical Officer become insufficient?" McCoy demanded.

"That is a question you would need to pose to Starfleet Command," Spock said, catching Jim's hand and pulling him down to sit in the chair next to him.

//I'm sorry,// Jim said with a sigh.

"I understand, t'hy'la," Spock assured him. "Had he been able to return to Earth, I would have still been required to remain in command."

"That's complete bullshit," McCoy said. "First he shouldn't be relieved. And second, spousal assignment should mean you'd be together, under every circumstance."

"That was our belief as well," Spock agreed. "They, however, view the designation differently."

//At least Pike said I could stay on board,// Jim said, Spock repeating it.

"What are you going to do, Jim? You'll go batshit if you don't stay busy," McCoy said, knowing all too well the results of Jim not being fully occupied.

"Refine the translators. Upgrade the computer systems," Spock said. "With a generic access code."

"You have those?" McCoy asked.

"We will in two days," Spock said with a nod for Jim.

"Won't they know?"

"They will not discover it in time to stop him," Spock said. "Once it is done, they will not require that the modifications be reversed."

//And Scotty will help me erase any evidence that it was me,// Jim added. Spock nodded, repeating it to McCoy.

"It's still bullshit," Bones said.

"I agree, doctor. However, there is nothing any of us can do to alter the circumstances," Spock pointed out.

"Yeah," Bones said with an unhappy sigh. "You want oatmeal?"

Jim shook his head, opening his communications program.

"You need to eat, love," Spock said in coaxing.

//Not right now. I'm still too….//

"I understand," Spock said, watching him type the message announcing the change in circumstances.

//They probably think you should do it but they are still my crew,// Jim said, continuing to compose the message.

"Yes they are," Spock agreed, accepting the cup of coffee with extra cream to hold while Jim finished his message.

//Anything else?// Jim asked. Spock and McCoy read the note over Jim's shoulder, agreeing he had said everything he needed to _and_ had managed to disguise almost all of his anger at the situation.

"Copy it to Admiral Pike," McCoy suggested, Jim adding him on and sending it out. "You know the crew is going to see red over this."

Jim shrugged, looking at Spock with a devilish gleam in his eye.

"What are you telling him?" McCoy asked in suspicion.

"He hopes they are angered by it and they let Starfleet know," Spock relayed, Bones laughing.

"Serve 'em right," Bones agreed.

Jim nodded enthusiastically at that, trying to not gloat at the possibility.

"Now. You want some chicken soup?" Bones asked him, making it sound much more like an order than a suggestion.

Jim nodded again, moving to the small table where he sat to wait for Spock and Bones to join him. //At least I get to sleep late, right?//

"Yes, love, you will be able to sleep as late you wish," Spock agreed, kissing his head before sitting down next to him with his own dinner.

//I won't pester you, I promise,// Jim said, accepting the bowl of soup from McCoy as Bones sat with them.

"I am not concerned that you will pester me," Spock assured him. "And there will not be much to keep me occupied until we arrive at FomalhautB."

"Aren't you off duty tomorrow?" Bones asked Spock as they ate their meals.

"I am. Mr. Scott is official in command. I will be able to remain here much of the day," Spock promised Jim.

//Ask him if we can…you know,// Jim requested.

"Jim would like to know if we might engage in activities of an intimate nature," Spock said as formally as he could, making Bones laugh.

"If you feel up to it, sure. Not so much kissing. But whatever else you feel comfortable doing, have at it."

Jim nodded in appreciation to that, sipping more of his soup.

"Is it good?" Bones asked, watching him.

Jim shrugged, pointing at the plate of pasta McCoy was enjoying.

"I'm sorry," Bones said, shaking his head.

Jim sighed and returned to his soup. //Having a dislocated jaw sucks.//

"I know it does, t'hy'la," Spock sympathized, telling McCoy what Jim had said.

"If there was anything else I could have done, you know I would have," Bones told Jim.

"He knows, Leonard. He is simply being childish in wanting that which he knows he cannot have."

//There's no need to be insulting,// Jim protested with a silent laugh.

Spock just ignored him, chatting with McCoy, speaking for Jim when he requested it. After they finished, they spent some time playing Scrabble, a game that they could play without Jim talking.

"How can you play if you know what letters the other one has?" Bones asked casually.

"We partition the knowledge," Spock said. "I am not aware of the letters he holds."

Bones nodded at that, looking over at Jim who had not yet taken his turn. "Jim. You done in?"

Jim had to agree, Spock bidding good night to the doctor for them both. "You need to get into bed."

//In a minute,// Jim said, sitting at his desk to open his communication program. He was not surprised to find over 100 messages from the crew, all of them protesting the actions of Starfleet in relieving him of command. //No doubts where their loyalties lay,// Jim said in satisfaction.

"Did you have reason to doubt it?" Spock asked, going with him to the bathroom. "Are you planning to forward those messages not copied to Admiral Pike?"

//Won't do any good,// Jim conceded. //It won't change their mind.//

"I fear you are correct in that," Spock agreed, helping Jim into bed and pulling the covers up over him. "I will join you shortly."

//Hurry. I get cold without you,// Jim said, looking up at him from beneath his lashes.

"You simply want me in bed with you," Spock scolded lightly.

//Is that wrong?//

"Not in the least. However, there are matters I must see to."

//Yeah. I have some idea what it's like to be Captain,// Jim laughed.

"Indeed," Spock said, one eyebrow raised, making Jim laugh harder.

//Go finish so you can come back and warm me up,// Jim requested.

"I will," Spock agreed, kissing his forehead before going to Jim's desk to open his own communications program. "Do you object if Mr. Scott reassigns Lt. Barybay to weapons from replicators?"

//It's fine with me. Scotty knows where she should be. You okay with it?//

"I have no opinion on the matter," Spock assured him, sending the response to Scotty. Spock asked him about several other matters, Jim advising him as to his thoughts, Spock concurring each time.

//If you already knew what I was going to say, why do you bother asking?// Jim asked with a laugh.

//Your responses are not always predictable,// Spock reminded him, crawling into bed with him.

//I guess I can't argue with that,// Jim said, comforted by Spock's arm across his belly. //You'll wait for me to wake up tomorrow, right?//

//Of course. I have no plans to leave our quarters,// Spock assured him.

//'Kay. Good,// Jim sighed. //Are you going to meditate once I've fallen asleep?//

//I had not intended to do so. I will meditate tomorrow.//

//Did Bones leave a hypospray?// Jim asked.

//He did. Do you need it?// Spock asked, evaluating the amount of pain that Jim was experiencing.

//Not right now. If I wake you up, you can give it to me,// Jim promised with a sigh. //Is my pain bothering you?//

//Not at all. I just do not wish for you to suffer,// Spock said, caressing Jim's hair.

//Me neither,// Jim agreed, drifting asleep with the help of Spock's comforting presence.

~o0o~

Jim liked having Spock with him the entire next day, although he slept more of it than he would have preferred. He got additional messages from the crew, telling him that it was ridiculous that he would be relieved of command because they would follow his orders silent or aloud. He noted that at least a third of them were copied to Admiral Pike, a few sent further up, all uncategorically loyal to him and to Spock.

Jim ate soup in their quarters for lunch, Jim deciding afterward to go to the observation lounge, the walk not as difficult as he had feared it would be. They remained mostly by themselves, some of the crew coming through to chat with their Captain and Commander, telling them that he should still be in command, reinforcing what the messages had said. He appreciated their loyalty, never having doubted it before. Still, it was good to hear.

After his adventure at lunch, he had to sleep when he got back to their quarters. He tried to fight it but exhaustion and the hypospray Bones administered over his protests won out. Spock got some work done while Jim slept, listening for any signs of distress which never came.

The next few days vanished in a haze of sleep and hypospray, interspersed with visits from the crew, some of whom played chess with him, some played Scrabble, some talked while he listened, writing occasional notes in response. And he silently rejoiced each day when Alpha shift was over and Spock was able to leave duty to return to their quarters. Being acting Captain meant that he had to continue working after they had dinner, but Jim understood and usually slept while Spock tried to catch up, something Jim told him would never happen.

* * *

_**To Be Finished Right Away, I promise!!**_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I really thought I'd have this story finished by now. But they just keep taking over and going directions I don't anticipate. So until they finally leave me alone so I can finish this story, here's part 3. I know better now than to promise the rest will be up "soon." I can only hope it will!

In this chapter, I've used some pretty weird made-up names for the characters on the planet of FomalhautB. So weird I can't keep straight who is who. As a handy guide, here are the characters from the planet and who they are. I guess from now on I should name all my characters Bob. Bob1 Bob2 Bob3. Or in the best of Southern traditions, SomethingBob – JoeBob, BillyBob, AlanBob. Yeah, next time.

FomalhautBans our friends encounter:  
UmEEg'Y - Protector  
Liaison - BAn'A'At - cultural interpreter and liaison  
YArAch'I - First Counsel  
Minister An'EnA - head of the parliament  
IngErt'E – UmEEg'Y's first wife  
Em'EkdU - aide to UmEEg'Y  
WrUA'En – aide to BAn'A'At

* * *

Part 3

When they arrived at FomalhautB, Spock asked Jim which crewmembers he would recommend be included in the landing party, Jim advising him to take Chekov and Uhura, as well as Lt. Ayers, the cultural anthropologist. She could help determine the real reasons the residents had so far refused to join. Jim suggested that Spock also take Lt. Matherson because he was good in delicate diplomatic situations even if it weren't his actual assignment. Spock couldn't risk overwhelming them, and at the same time needed to take enough to show the Federation's real interest their membership.

Jim went with the landing party to the transporter room, seeing them off as they would probably be gone for three or four days and nights, depending on how long the FomalhautBans would allow them to stay.

//Good luck,// Jim said, Spock repeating it out loud when they were all on the transporter pad. The crewmembers nodded, looking very much like they wanted Jim to be with them but knew there was nothing they could do about him remaining on board. When they were gone, Jim sighed before turning to Scotty who looked at him sympathetically.

"Do you want to come with me to Engineering, sir? We're goin' to replace the lines to the aft replicators."

"_Will I be in your way?"_ Jim wrote.

"Not at all, sir. I'd appreciate your help," Scotty assured him, leading him out of the transporter room.

"_Would you tell Bones where I am, please?"_

Scotty stopped by the closest wall intercom, informing the Doctor and also informing Sulu just in case he needed to contact the Captain for any reason. When they arrived in Engineering, Scotty gave him a pair of overalls to keep his uniform clean, and a wrench, requesting he dismantle the lines that were underneath one of the units. Scotty assigned one of his ensigns to help the Captain, although the ensign was so nervous being around Jim, he was more in the way than useful but Jim didn't really mind.

Jim had been working on the lines for about 45 minutes, laying on his back and looking up at the mechanism, when he felt Spock return to the ship. //What's wrong?//

//We are fine, t'hy'la. I will come explain,// Spock assured him, making his way to Engineering.

Jim scooted out from under the replicator mechanism, writing the ensign a note to explain his actions and requesting a cup of coffee, the ensign nodding and walking away when he heard Spock enter.

//Hi,// Jim said, looking up at Spock and seeing no lines of tension on his face. He looked slightly amused or possibly annoyed. Maybe some of each.

"It turns out that the FomalhautBans allowed the Enterprise to come negotiate because they wanted the chance to meet Captain James T. Kirk about whom they have heard so many wonderful stories," Spock said as he sat down next to the infamous Captain.

//Oh,// Jim responded with a silent laugh. //I'm sorry.//

"There is no need. They are pleased to meet your First Officer but will not negotiate with me."

//Do they know I can't talk?// Jim asked.

"I explained the reasons you were not in the landing party. They are concerned about your injuries and if you are too incapacitated to visit with them, we will need to leave orbit immediately."

//I guess the Federation didn't get that memo, huh?//

"It would appear that the FomalhautBans did not make their preference clear," Spock agreed. "It complicates matters that their society prohibits same gender unions."

//Oh. That is a problem. Will they wait while I write down my responses?//

"They too are touch telepaths," Spock said.

//That's another problem. They're bound to know about us when they touch me,// Jim said in concern.

"Your shielding techniques are flawless, love. I do not believe they will attempt to go where they are not invited."

//If they know about the Famous Captain Kirk, don't they know I'm bonded to my Fabulous First Officer?//

"I believe they do know and are wiling to overlook the fact that we violate one of their taboos. I would recommend that I not return to the surface with you. It will only complicate matters in their minds if I am there."

//Okay. I'd rather have you come but you're right about staying here. We need to talk to Chris,// Jim said.

"Indeed. However, it is 2:30 in San Francisco," Spock said.

//2:30 a.m.?//

"Yes. Do you wish to wake a different Admiral?" Spock suggested.

//No. Chris won't hold it against us. And then he can wake up the other Admirals.//

"Very well," Spock agreed, standing and holding down a hand to help Jim up. "Do you wish to go to our quarters?"

//Yeah. So we'll have a secure channel. I guess it doesn't matter so much but it will make things less complicated.//

"I agree," Spock said, telling Scotty what was happening when he had wandered over.

//Ask him if I can be dismissed,// Jim said, accepting the coffee from the eager ensign, Spock thanking him.

"Certainly you may leave," Scotty agreed with a laugh when Spock repeated Jim's request. "You are welcome to use the computer in my office, sirs."

//Tell him thanks but if Pike says I can go, I'll need to shower and change anyway,// Jim said. Spock repeated it to Scotty who agreed and watched them leave. //You'll need to tell Bones too. He'll probably insist on going.//

"Undoubtedly," Spock said as they went down the corridor.

//Will the FomalhautBans mind if he's there?//

"I do not believe they will object," Spock said, stopping by a wall intercom when Dr. McCoy paged him. "Spock here."

"Everything okay?" Bones asked.

Spock explained, Bones laughing at the insistence of the residents.

"Serves the Federation right," McCoy said.

"You will accompany Jim if Admiral Pike agrees?"

"Sure. Let me know. Do I need to put on my dress uniform?"

"That would be advisable, as they had already planned a formal dinner in honor of the Captain's visit," Spock said. "I will contact you when we have spoken to the Admiral."

"Fine."

Spock and Jim continued to their quarters, sitting behind Jim's desk so that Spock could ask Akia to contact Admiral Pike. "Yes, Lieutenant, I am aware that it is 0240 in San Francisco," Spock assured her.

//Don't yell at her,// Jim requested with a laugh.

//It hardly qualifies as yelling, sir,// Spock returned, waiting as Akia contacted the Admiral.

//Sir?// Jim laughed. Spock just ignored him, turning his attention to the screen when it solidified to reveal a very sleepy Admiral Pike.

"This better be good, Spock," the Admiral said with a frown.

Spock explained the reason for the contact, Chris nodding in understanding. "Go ahead, Jim. I'll take care of reinstating you tomorrow. Establishing diplomatic relationships with FomalhautB is more important than Command's insistence you be relieved," Chris said.

"Thank you, sir. He will send a full report back once he's met with the representatives."

"Good. I wish you could go with him Spock but I understand the reasons you need to stay on board. Include McCoy in the landing party."

"We have already alerted him, sir. He will be beaming down with the Captain," Spock said.

"Good, good. Try not to give away too many Federation secrets," Chris said to Jim with a laugh.

//Tell him the only secret I'll give away is his personal communication code so they can contact him tomorrow night.//

Spock repeated it as seriously as he could, rewarded with Chris's laugh.

"Why did I think it was a good idea to rescue you?" Chris asked, the laughter lighting his eyes.

Jim just shrugged innocently, waiting as Spock signed off before going into their bathroom to strip and shower. He smiled when Spock joined him, enjoying the warmer hands on his body. //I can do it myself.//

"I am aware. However you may be gone for three to four days. I must remain separate from you."

//I'm going to miss you too. But I told you that before you beamed down.//

"You did," Spock agreed, washing Jim's hair for him.

//When I get back, my jaw should be healed enough for us to make love,// Jim suggested, looking up at Spock from under his eyelashes.

Spock shook his head, silently amused by Jim's words. "An occasion I look forward to with much anticipation."

//Me too,// Jim said as Spock helped him out in order to gently dry him. When Jim had on his dreaded dress uniform, Spock notified McCoy to meet them in the transporter room, McCoy telling them he would be there momentarily.

"How are you feeling?" Bones asked Jim when he arrived in the transporter room.

"He is feeling better than he has," Spock responded for him.

"Good. I know you wish you could come too," McCoy said sympathetically.

"Personal preference often must be set aside in order to fulfill our duties," Spock said.

"Yeah, that's for sure. I'll take good care of him," McCoy promised.

//Tell him thanks and that I am still right here.//

//I will not,// Spock refused. "Return to us safely."

"We will," McCoy promised, stepping on the pad with Jim, Scotty sending them down.

Spock waited until they disappeared before returning to the Bridge, making sure his mental barriers were firmly in place, feeling the distance that rarely existed between them.

When Jim and McCoy arrived on the planet, the other members of the landing party were gathered in the courtyard of the governmental complex.

"Captain," Uhura said, a tone of relief in her quiet voice at his arrival. "They are a strange lot." This was quite a remark for Uhura to make as she was one of the most open-minded of his crew, except where he was concerned. He looked at her quizzically, silently requesting illumination.

"They are…well, I know you read the briefings," she said with a shrug.

"What I think she's trying to say, sir, is that they are extremely curious about us and don't have the kind of societal barriers we take for granted," Lt Ayers explained. She was almost as beautiful as Uhura, her skin and hair much the same color, her eyes sparkling with delight at almost everything she encountered. At the moment, they were clouded with confusion and concern.

"They ask a lot of…personal questions, sir," Lt. Matherson agreed with a resigned shrug. He was tall and lean, brown hair in strict regulation style, his dress uniform impeccable. He could be the poster boy for Starfleet decorum. And for all his propriety, there was still an easy manner about him, warm and welcoming, one reason he was often included in away missions even though not many ships' quartermasters were generally included.

"Are you feeling all right, Captain?" Chekov asked, concern on his face as he studied the Captain.

Jim nodded at him, laying a light hand on his arm in reassurance, making Chekov smile in understanding.

"Where are they?" McCoy asked, looking around at the beautiful miniature garden where they were all standing.

"Preparing the banquet," Uhura said. "I hope you aren't too hungry."

"The Captain still can't eat anything solid," McCoy reminded them.

They all nodded, turning to the glass doors when they swept open so that the planet representatives could enter the garden. Jim and McCoy tried unsuccessfully not to stare at the six FomalhautBans. Even reading the mission briefing did not fully prepare them for the sight of the three men and three women who were no taller than three feet, looking almost exactly like humans except for their diminutive size and unusual colorings. Jim really wished that "Lollipop Guild" would stop repeating in his head and knew he had to contain that song before he made physical contact with any of the residents.

"Ah, Captain Kirk," the leader said - if his elaborate clothes were an adequate indication of his rank. He wore bright blue robes over white pants that looked to be made of something like silk, as was his shirt. His hair was also blue, the color almost a perfect match for McCoy's dress uniform top. All of the speaker's short (by human standards at least) fingers were bedecked with elaborate rings, each one encrusted with shining jewels. Those accompanying him were also dressed in much finery, blues and whites in every combination, the blue of the other dignitaries not as regal.

Captain Kirk nodded in acknowledgement of the greeting, the others in his away team automatically standing just a little closer, for his protection or theirs he was not certain. He extended his right hand, the leader clasping it with his left. Jim was momentarily disoriented by the contact, the thoughts of the other flooding him until he was able to reinforce his barrier. //Greetings from the Federation.//

"Thank you, Captain," he said, smiling up at the Captain, his row of perfect tiny teeth showing between purplish lips. "I am UmEEg'Y, Protector of FomalhautB. Welcome."

//Thank you, Protector. This is Dr. Leonard McCoy, our Chief Medical Officer. I trust you do not object to his arrival.//

"Not in the least, Captain," UmEEg'Y assured him. "Your First Officer explained about your accident. Quite regrettable. You are feeling more healed and in less pain than you had been?"

//I am,// Kirk agreed, glancing over at the other residents who were waiting patiently to be introduced. Even though their faces were much smaller than those he was accustom to seeing, their expressions were the all-too familiar mixture of awe and excitement.

"Yes, of course, Captain. Allow me to introduce you to the rest of our party."

Jim realized from that statement that his barriers were not as solid as he had thought and concentrated on firming them as he approached the other five FomalhautBans.

"This is An'EnA, head of our parliament, YArAch'I who is First Counsel, BAn'A'At our cultural interpreter and liaison, Em'EkdU my aide, and IngErt'E, she who is my first wife," UmEEg'Y said, indicating each person as he introduced them.

//I am pleased to make your acquaintance,// the Captain said as they all touched him. He was relieved that their thoughts seemed mostly contained, not threatening to overwhelm his mental defenses. //I apologize for my inability to speak to you.//

"You needn't concern yourself, Captain. We have no objection to communicating with you telepathetically," Minister An'EnA assured him. She was the same height as UmEEg'Y but appeared taller with her green hair piled in an intricate arrangement on top of her head.

//Thank you, Minister,// the Captain said with a nod. When the introductions were complete, UmEEg'Y indicated that should adjourn inside, the Humans stooping down to fit through the door that came only to their chests. Once inside, they found themselves in an elaborate banquet hall, decorative candles everywhere, the tables forming a U, places set for 100 or more guests. UmEEg'Y lead them to the head table, everyone who had previously been standing around watching the new arrivals going toward the tables.

//This is beautiful,// the Captain said to UmEEg'Y when he was touching the Protector's shoulder. //We are honored.//

"It is you who honor us with your presence, Captain. I trust the telepathy of our residents is not upsetting to you," UmEEg'Y said, smiling up at Jim.

//I am aware of their thoughts but able to filter them,// Kirk assured him.

"Is touch telepathy common in Humans?" Minister An'EnA asked, also touching him so she would be aware of his answer.

//Humans are not telepathic, Minister. Vulcans are. I have become receptive to the thoughts of others from sharing his,// he explained.

"Ah. Your First Officer instructed you in the shielding," An'EnA said. Liaison BAn'A'At was arranging members of the away team, indicating where each of them should sit, a member of the planet delegation in between. Jim was situated between UmEEg'Y and Minister An'EnA, Bones on her left.

//Yes Minister,// Jim agreed, before turning his attention to UmEEg'Y who seemed ready to make an announcement.

"Honored guests," UmEEg'Y said, all eyes on him. "We are proud to have with us Captain James Kirk and his people. He represents the finest of Starfleet and will be with us several days while we discuss their request that we join their organization. Captain Kirk suffered a terrible accident and broke his jaw. He cannot speak with us but does not object to communicating with us through touch. Don't everyone try to talk with him at once. He's only a Human and will be overwhelmed by too much contact." UmEEg'Y smiled and soft laughter filtered through the hall. UmEEg'Y turned to the Captain, looking up at him. "Do you wish to respond, Captain? I will be glad to speak for you."

Jim had no choice but to nod, approaching the podium that only came to his knees which in other circumstances he would have found hysterical but he very carefully contained those thoughts. //We are honored to be guests on your beautiful world,// Jim said, waiting as UmEEg'Y repeated it aloud. //I look forward to becoming acquainted with you and your way of life.// He paused again, his words receiving favorable nods from those assembled. //Thank you for honoring us with this lovely banquet.//

UmEEg'Y was pleased by the sentiments, his approval transmitting to Jim through their contact before he removed his hand, indicating that they should all take a seat. Jim looked down at the chair, hoping it wouldn't break apart under his weight. When he sat on it, it felt sturdy but his knees were beneath his chin, making it awkward to get close enough to the table. Stretching his legs out in front of him was more comfortable but he was concerned about tripping one of the many servers seeing to their meals. He thought it in his best interest not to look at the other members of the away team, certain they were similarly perplexed. The idea of Uhura and Ayers trying to sit in their short dress-uniform dresses without mortifying themselves almost made him laugh but he stopped himself before he made any sound at all.

The servers were very generous with the portions for the visitors, giving them twice the food that the residents received. Jim, of course, was only able to drink the liquid that seemed to be simple water.

"Apologies, Captain," UmEEg'Y said when he noticed Jim was not eating. "You can't eat any of our delicacies."

//It's not a concern, Protector. I am not hungry at present,// Jim assured him.

"Have you been eating soup? We have some we can give to you," UmEEg'Y offered.

//I don't care for any right now. Thank you.//

UmEEg'Y looked worried about his refusal, afraid he had insulted his famous visitor.

//The fact is, Protector, I haven't quite mastered eating without half of it ending up on me,// Jim confessed, wanting to put the Protector at ease concerning his perceived breech.

//Ah,// the Protector laughed silently. //I can see how this would be a concern. When you are in your chamber, I will have soup sent. Will that be acceptable to you?//

//That's very thoughtful of you, Protector. Thank you.//

"Are the crew members with you married?" the Protector asked, looking down at the table as the Humans chatted with the natives. The abrupt change of subject left Jim behind for a second before he caught up with the other man's words.

//Lt. Ayers is, sir. She is married to an engineer aboard the Enterprise. None of the others are.//

"Is this usual for Humans, Captain? By their age, we would all be married with many off-spring. Except your Chekov. He would be married soon."

//Most Humans marry, Protector. While Starfleet does not forbid married couples from serving together, their preference is that they take an Earth assignment when they do,// Jim explained.

"And why is that? They don't want your people to be happy?"

//The inherent dangers of space exploration, sir. And the women who have children must be reassigned to Earth or leave their children with caretakers there.//

//This is how you were raised,// UmEEg'Y said in realization.

//Apologies, Protector. I didn't intend to make you aware of that,// Jim said, regretting the infusion of emotions he thought he had contained.

//No apologies are necessary, Captain. You weren't raised by your parents.//

//My father was killed in the line of duty while I was being born,// Jim explained. //My mother continued her career in Starfleet when I was old enough to be left on Earth.//

//And yet you joined Starfleet. I would have thought that would be your last choice.//

//A friend persuaded me to join, Protector. It wasn't the career path I planned to follow. I have not regretted it since,// Jim assured him, sipping his water and hoping it would cool his cheeks he was sure were fire engine red.

//Though it is not our way, I understand you are in a relationship with your First Officer,// UmEEg'Y said with an implied question.

//We are married in Human terms, Protector,// Jim agreed. //Our society has no prohibitions against marriage between two consenting adults.//

//This is an interesting concept. You were not required to take an Earth assignment?//

//Neither of us will be having children, Protector,// Jim said, his laughter transmitting across to the other man.

//Indeed.//

To Jim's relief, the Protector's attention was diverted by a question from his aide Em'EkdU who wanted to know if it was time for dessert to be served, UmEEg'Y telling him it was an excellent time.

//Are you doing all right, love?// Spock's comforting thoughts asked Jim.

//What are you doing with me?// Jim laughed silently.

//I felt your unease at the Protector's questions.//

Jim mentally shrugged at that, carefully sipping more water, not surprised when some of it dripped down the front on his tunic. //How's things on my ship?// he asked as he carefully blotted up the water.

//Very quiet. Think only of us if it helps,// Spock said.

//I will. Oh. Here comes Liaison BAn'A'At to ask me something.// Jim felt Spock ease away, missing his presence but concentrated on not thinking about it as BAn'A'At lightly touched his hand.

"Captain," she said with a smile for him, her face lighting up.

//Liaison,// Jim returned, smiling back at her.

"I thought perhaps you would appreciate an opportunity to rest, sir. We will begin discussions at 11:00 our time," she explained.

//11:00, Liaison?//

"We conduct all of our negotiations after the setting of the sun, Captain. Fewer distractions. Fewer interruptions," she said patiently.

//I see,// Jim said, considering this news. //What time is it now, Liaison?//

"It is 8:30."

//Ah. When does your sun set?//

"At 9:56 today. If you would like to rest, one of our aides can come for you at 10:45."

//I believe a rest would be welcome,// Jim decided. //Will my crew be escorted to chambers as well?//

"Certainly," BAn'A'At agreed. "Do you wish to retire now or wait until they have finished?"

//As I cannot partake of your lovely desserts, I don't mind going now, Liaison. Will you explain to my crew for me?//

"Of course," she agreed, going down the table to converse quietly with Dr. McCoy who suddenly decided the chocolate mousse cake was not to his liking.

"I will see that he rests," McCoy said to BAn'A'At, making Jim frown. But he couldn't tell Bones not to come without asking BAn'A'At to convey the information. Which he knew Bones knew. He was planning to slap that triumphant look off Bones' face as soon as they were alone.

BAn'A'At nodded in agreement, turning them over to her aide whom she introduced as WrUA'En. WrUA'En looked to be a few years than BAn'A'At, his burgundy hair liberally sprinkled with pink which Jim assumed was his version of grey.

"If you will follow me, sirs," WrUA'En said with a tiny bow, waiting as Jim stood to tower above him. Dr. McCoy stood on the other side of the aide, slowly exiting the banquet hall, all those present not able to stop from staring at their famous guest. Jim reinforced his mental barricades against all of the rampant thoughts of those surrounding them, the appreciative stares and inappropriately personal ideas the hardest to filter.

It was a relief when they left behind the hall to walk down the corridor, the ceiling only a few feet over the heads of the Humans. The corridor was decorated with paintings of the planet on their right side, windows lining the left side.

"Do these painting depict significant events in your history?" McCoy asked, the silence hanging uneasily over them.

"Yes, Doctor. This one, for instance," WrUA'En said, stopping by a picture of a crowd standing below the palace steps, a lone man at the top addressing the people gathered. "This is the first Protector of FomalhautB promising representation all peoples."

"I understood your government is a monarchy," McCoy said, looking down at the aide.

"Yes. It is no longer an absolute monarchy, sir. We have representation and the Protector solicits their advice on all monumental decisions."

"Like joining the Federation," Bones suggested lightly.

"Precisely," WrUA'En agreed with a nod. He looked up at the Captain who had been following their conversation while carefully keeping all of his thoughts to himself. He felt WrUA'En trying to make mental contact but kept him at bay.

"I see," Bones said with a nod, turning to face the way they had been going, silently ready to proceed. He let WrUA'En walk several steps ahead before whispering quietly to Jim. "You're worried."

Jim gave one nod, smiling as best he could when WrUA'En looked back over his shoulder at them. Eye contact was lost momentarily when WrUA'En turned a corner, Jim and Bones following right behind until the aide stopped before an intricately carved door.

"This door leads to your guest chambers," WrUA'En explained, swinging the doors open so they could all enter. "There are three bedrooms through that door and three more through that one."

Jim and McCoy could only stare at the finery of the room, every surface shining, the dark wood warm and welcoming. The walls were draped with tapestries, the six bright windows partially covered in silk draperies. The room was furnished with a rectangular table large enough for 8 FomalhautBans and 4 Humans. The chairs were slightly larger than the ones in the banquet hall, still too small but not looking nearly so fragile. There was also a couch which would hold two Humans and a love seat that would hold one. The high back chairs were completely out of the question for the Humans but there were large pillows they could sit on. All the furnishings were covered in blues of every shade imaginable, beautiful and restful.

Jim lightly touched WrUA'En, receiving more information than he had intended. He remained in contact as the aide closed off his thoughts. //I apologize for the intrusion.//

//It was inadvertent, Captain. Your apology is appreciated but unnecessary,// WrUA'En assured him coolly.

//This room is beautiful. Thank you for providing us with such fine accommodations.//

"You are very welcome, Captain. This bell pull will signal the servants if you should require any assistance or nourishment."

The Captain nodded and after McCoy added his thanks, WrUA'En left with a bow.

"What's wrong?" Bones asked, handing Jim the pen and paper he had stuck in his pocket before beam down.

"_I think the placid exterior of these people is hiding some huge secrets."_

"How so?" Bones asked.

"_Being in physical contact with WrUA'En is very different from touching UmEEg'Y,"_ Jim wrote.

"Isn't that natural? An aide versus the Protector?"

"_Maybe. Maybe not. WrUA'En is scared. Or worried."_

"Do you know about what?" Bones asked with a frown.

"_No. I don't think Spock met him. Will you call up and see?"_

"You can't contact Spock?" Bones asked.

"_He's preoccupied. And we said we'd stay separate so he's not expecting me,"_ Jim explained.

Bones nodded, requesting Spock over his communicator. "I don't really need you. Jim does," McCoy explained.

//What is it, t'hy'la?// Spock asked.

//Did you meet WrUA'En while you were here? Aide to BAn'A'At.//

//No I did not. Why are you concerned about him?// Spock asked.

//Something's not quite right. And I can't put my finger on it. I'll figure it out,// Jim told him.

//If anyone can, it is you,// Spock agreed. //Are you going to rest?//

//For a little while. Who knew they conducted their negotiations in the middle of the night.//

//An odd turn of events,// Spock concurred.

//Well, all part of exploring strange new worlds. I'll keep you posted.//

//Yes,// Spock agreed, leaving Jim alone with McCoy.

"What did he say?" McCoy asked Jim when he sensed Jim was mentally alone.

Jim wrote the explanation, McCoy wondering what it was that they were hiding, agreeing with Jim's assessment that every planet had its secrets and they could only hope that those being hidden by the FomalhautBans wouldn't end up injuring or incarcerating or endangering the crew of the Enterprise.

At McCoy's insistence, Jim took off his dress tunic and lay on the couch to rest even though he could not stretch out completely, his knees bent up, his eyes closed. After covering Jim with two soft blankets, Bones sat on the loveseat, reviewing the briefings again on his portable padd, trying to discover anything they had previously overlooked.

It wasn't long before Jim was fast asleep, Bones accepting the bowl of soup from another aide, assuring her he would give it to the Captain.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Here's part 4. We may have wintery weather tomorrow so part 5 could be posted by tomorrow night. If we don't get snow, it will be a few days. I'm sorry. (And BTW – the snow we may get is NOT part of the blizzard that walloped DC and points North. If you are in those areas, you have my best and sincerest wishes that you stay safe and warm.)

Just in case you don't have part 3 handy, here's your handy reference to who's who. Or which BobBob is which:

FomalhautBans our friends encounter:

UmEEg'Y - Protector  
Liaison BAn'A'At - cultural interpreter and liaison  
YArAch'I - First Counsel  
Minister An'EnA - head of the parliament  
IngErt'E – UmEEg'Y's first wife  
Em'EkdU - aide to UmEEg'Y  
WrUA'En – aide to BAn'A'At

* * *

The other members of the away team entered quietly, careful not to disturb their sleeping Captain. They talked softly among themselves until 10:30 when Bones woke Jim.

"How are you feeling?" Bones asked as Jim slowly woke.

Jim shrugged, sitting and looking at the concerned faces turned up toward him. He accepted the paper and pen to write a note ensuring them that he was fine. _"We'll be meeting their representatives at 11:00."_

"They told us, sir," Uhura responded.

"They requested that I come with you, sir," Lt. Ayers said quietly, seeming a little embarrassed by the statement.

"_Just you, I take it,"_ Jim responded to Lt. Ayers nods.

"They don't wish to be bombarded by all of our thoughts, sir," Ayers told him.

Jim looked at Bones to see if he believed that assessment.

"What do y'all think?" Bones asked the others.

"Something's not quite right, Captain," Matherson said, the others nodding in agreement.

"Jim thinks something is off too," Bones agreed. "Uhura? Chekov?"

"I wish Mr. Spock were here," Uhura said thoughtfully. "I believe he could figure it out."

Chekov considered that for a moment before nodding. "Captain, they are…."

"They are what, Pavel?" Bones coaxed.

"Maybe I am wrong, sir. But I feel like they are watching us. Not like they are curious. But like they…well, remember when we were on Wolverton?"

They all shivered slightly at his words, McCoy shaking his head. "I don't think they are secretly planning to eat us."

"No sir. But their eyes were on us the whole time at the banquet." Chekov shrugged, unable to articulate it any further.

"It was creepy," Uhura agreed, Ayres nodding.

"Jason?" Bones asked Matherson.

"They were respectful and courteous if a little guarded, sir."

"Did any of them touch you?" McCoy asked, looking at each of them in turn.

"No sir," Uhura said thoughtfully. "Maybe that's the problem? They don't have our thoughts to judge us by? What is it like touching them, Captain?"

He considered her question momentarily before writing his answer. "_Touching WrUA'En is very different from touching UmEEg'Y. And it could be their ranks but WrUA'En seems very anxious. Not about us." _

"And BAn'A'At?" Bones asked, studying the Captain.

"_She is lovely but vacuous."_

"All package. No contents," Bones said, making the others laugh.

"_Something like that. She is exactly as she appears to be."_

"Well, no matter what they said, I'm coming with you," Bones told Jim, getting the Captain's dress tunic from the small chair where he had draped it. "Here."

Jim nodded, pulling it on and fastening it. _"The rest of you go to bed. McCoy will alert you when we return."_

The three looked like they wanted to argue but knew is was futile. The FomalhautBans had decided they were not welcome at the negotiations and that made it final.

With a reluctant good night, Uhura, Chekov, and Matherson went into three of the bedrooms, closing their doors.

McCoy opened the door at the knock that sounded precisely at 10:45, WrUA'En waiting in the corridor.

"You are ready then?" he asked, looking up at the three Humans.

"We are," McCoy agreed for them all. They followed WrUA'En down the corridor until they arrived at a meeting room dominated by a table in the center, 20 chairs around it. The FomalhautBans all stood as the Humans entered, 14 natives present to the 3 Humans.

Jim didn't sense any of their thoughts, their barriers firmly in place.

"Ah, Captain," UmEEg'Y said in greeting, rounding the table to extend his hand. "Welcome."

//Thank you, Protector. We look forward to a productive discussion.//

"As do we, Captain," UmEEg'Y agreed. He introduced those at the table they had not previously met, Jim sure he would never get their names straight, UmEEg'Y's silent amusement returning to him.

//Apologies, Protector. That was inappropriate.//

//Not at all, Captain,// UmEEg'Y assured him as they sat in two vacant chairs at the mid-point of the table. //Our names are curious to Humans.//

//They are lovely, Protector. And I feel sure our names are unusual to you.//

//Indeed,// UmEEg'Y agreed in good humor. "I am certain I have no need to remind anyone why we have gathered here. The United Federation of Planets has requested that we again consider the invitation to join their organization. Although we have refused on four previous occasions, they must be applauded for their determination," he said, light laughter greeting his statement. "Captain Kirk, your opening remarks?"

The Captain nodded, placing his hand lightly on UmEEg'Y's shoulder. //On behalf of the United Federation of Planets, thank you agreeing to meet with us.// He waited as UmEEg'Y repeated it before adding the other statements every Captain could recite without thinking - assurances of friendship, a brief explanation of the purpose of the Federation, what the planet would gain by accepting membership.

When he was done, they all sat, Ayers next to Jim, McCoy relegated to a seat away from the table, sitting with the aides and secretaries. Bones didn't mind. He hated diplomacy although he made sure he wasn't in contact with any of the residents as he considered that portion of their jobs. From his vantage point, he could see Jim's face, and he would absolutely halt the negotiations if any signs of stress or strain appeared in his Captain's expression.

While the diplomats at the table discussed the various advantages and disadvantages of joining versus not, Bones had the opportunity to study the faces of the others gathered. Every doctor worth his salt was a student of human nature and Bones was exceptional astute in reading people. He carefully studied those they had already met, keeping his thoughts as tightly under wraps as he could as he considered them in turn.

WrUA'En was across the room from him, sitting directly behind Liaison BAn'A'At who nodded a lot although Bones wasn't sure she really knew what was going on. WrUA'En was keeping his face carefully blank, blank enough that McCoy knew there was a lot going on behind that façade. He didn't know what exactly but those were not particularly happy thoughts he was hiding.

Em'EkdU sat directly behind UmEEg'Y, beside WrUA'En. Bones noticed that their knees were touching the entire time which meant they were in silent communication. Now that was interesting. The rest of the aides were separated from their neighbor by at least a foot, a FomalhautBan foot at any rate. Not Em'EdkU and WrUA'En. Their chairs had been moved just that much closer and even though they were apparently paying complete attention to the talks, Bones had the feeling if there were a quiz when it was over, neither of them would be able to pass it.

Em'EdkU had a blankly smiling expression, one Bones had often seen on aides to diplomats and governmental officials. Like those, Em'EdkU made a pretense of following along but Bones knew he was far away.

"Captain Kirk is not in a position to promise that," UmEEg'Y's rising voice said, bringing McCoy back to the talks. He hoped whatever had come before that was not especially important because Jim looked on the verge of being extremely angry. _Oh crap_, McCoy thought. _I need to pay better attention._

Jim caught McCoy's eyes, Jim's widening slightly. Bones knew that look.

"I sincerely apologize," Bones said as he rose to tower over the residents. "The Captain is beginning to feel the strain and we need to be excused."

All eyes turned toward him, UmEEg'Y reaching over to lightly touch Jim's arm. "Are you unwell, Captain?"

//I am…fatigued, Protector. I have done very little since the accident except sleep,// Jim admitted, the Protector nodding in sympathy.

UmEEg'Y stood to address all those present. "We will adjourn for tonight to reconvene tomorrow at 11:00." The rest rose as one and left, McCoy, Jim and Ayres alone with UmEEg'Y and his aide Em'EkdU. "I apologize, Captain. I should have been more vigilant."

//I am the one who must apologize, Protector. I had not anticipated tiring quite so quickly,// Jim said.

"It is past 1:00 our time, Captain. Your fatigue is understandable," UmEEg'Y assured him. "Em'EkdU will see you back to your chambers."

"Thank you, Protector," McCoy said for them all, turning to follow the aide out of the room. There was a line between Jim's eyebrows that said the ever-present ache in his jaw had escalated during the two hours of talks.

When they reached their chambers, with the door closed, McCoy called up to the ship, asking Spock to come down, ignoring Jim who was shaking his head. "I don't care. You are in some serious distress and I need him to tell me why." Bones turned to Ayres who also looked apprehensive. "Lieutenant?"

"They aren't interested in joining the Federation, sir," she said with a shake of her head. "I can't reason why they asked us to come. No offense, sir," she said to the Captain.

He nodded, looking over at the center of the room when Spock appeared, looking as though it was not the middle of ship's night.

"Captain, Doctor, Lieutenant," Spock said in greeting before turning all of his attention to his Captain. //Stop being so angry, love.//

//You shouldn't be here. Please ask Ayres at least to leave,// Jim said, silently seething.

//She does not need to leave. We will,// Spock said, holding his hand out to Jim who accepted it reluctantly. "The Captain and I will return." With that, they went into one of the vacant bedrooms, Spock carefully closing the door before taking Jim into his arms. "Do not be angry."

//You shouldn't be down here. You should be taking care of my ship,// Jim returned, stiff in Spock's arms.

"It is gamma shift. We are in orbit above a planet that poses no threat to us. Dr. McCoy is worried about you and you are unable to answer his questions. There is no place else I could be," Spock corrected gently.

Jim sighed and finally relaxed against the warmer body. //Something's not right here.//

"As I detected. What concerns you?" Spock asked, leading him over to a couch that would hold them both.

//What did you think when you were here? Did you detect any anxiety from those you encountered?//

"There was a low level of unease. I associated it with the fact that they preferred your presence to mine." Spock said.

//I suppose that could have been what you were sensing,// Jim said, considering all that had gone on. //Are you aware of any of their thoughts now?//

"I am not. Only yours and the away teams'. Chekov is dreaming, Matherson is sleeping soundly, Uhura is tossing uneasily."

//Oh. She may be worried about me. Can you ask Bones to tell her I'm okay?//

Spock nodded, leaving the bedroom to convey the request to the Doctor. When Spock returned, he was holding a hypospray which Jim knew beyond a doubt was about to be pressed into his neck. "Dr. McCoy is telling each of them that you have returned. Ayres retired for the night. McCoy recommended I stay with you. They may be aware of my presence but I will not appear publically."

Jim stood to pace, not acknowledging Spock's words. //When I touched WrUA'En earlier, before he had the chance to shield his thoughts, he would have bolted if he could have. His thoughts were chaotic and in disarray. Like he was being overwhelmed by outside forces. Possibly me.//

"And when you were not in physical contact?" Spock asked.

//He was very guarded.//

"That is not the source of your unease," Spock noted, watching the door to the bedroom open to admit Dr. McCoy who also looked worried.

"How are you feeling?" Bones asked Jim.

"He has a headache and he is concerned. He is also overly tired," Spock answered for him.

"Understandably," Bones said, sitting next to Spock to watch Jim pace. "During the talks, WrUA'En and Em'EkdU were in physical contact. All of the other aides kept their distance from each other."

"Have you touched Em'EkdU?" Spock asked Jim.

//No. He seems capable and knows his place. I mean, I get the feeling WrUA'En resents the fact that he is Ban'A'At's aide when he thinks he should be the Liaison.//

Spock repeated that to Bones who nodded.

//Em'EkdU seems perfectly content to be UmEEg'Y's aide. He doesn't come across as angry.//

Bones nodded again, studying Jim's face. "We aren't going to figure it out tonight, Jim. Try and get some sleep. We'll tackle it again tomorrow."

"He is correct," Spock said softly. "You will be better equipped to determine what is occurring after you have slept."

//Fine,// Jim agreed. After the Doctor bid them both good night, Jim exchanged his uniform for pajamas from the tote that had been beamed down right after their arrival.

"Why are you so angry?" Spock asked, watching Jim pacing beside the small bed where neither of them would be able to sleep.

//They are playing us for a fool,// Jim said. //They aren't going to enter the Federation if I or anyone else asks. So why are we here?//

"You do not believe it is simple curiosity on their part?"

//No. I spent two hours listening to them debate the relative merits of joining. None of them are in favor of it. It doesn't make any sense.//

"No one was advocating that they agree?" Spock asked to make sure that's what Jim had just said.

//There were some token suggestions made on how it would benefit the planet. But for the most part, they seemed determined to convince me that the Federation is sticking its bureaucratic nose somewhere it's not welcome.//

"Most curious," Spock said, pulling the comforter off the bed and laying it on the floor. He went to a closet for a second comforter, laying it next to the first. "Come."

Jim stood over the two comforters, looking down at them. //You are going to be too cold to sleep.//

"There are no other coverings."

//You'll have to sleep on the bed with one of the comforters. I'll sleep here on the floor.//

"That is not an acceptable solution. You will not be able to sleep on the floor."

Jim looked around the room, crossing over to the couch. //I can sleep here. You take one comforter and I'll take the other. You'll still be cold but it will help.//

Spock shook his head at that. "No Jim. That is not an acceptable answer."

//That's an order, Commander,// Jim tried making Spock shake his head again. //Please?//

"We can both remain awake on the floor."

//Go back up then. I'll be fine.//

"Will you come with me?" Spock asked hoping to convince him.

//I can't. I have to stay here. Whatever is going on, I'm not putting my people at risk.//

"I understand."

"Here," McCoy said when he entered through a door that connected with his bedroom. "I don't need these comforters. Now you can both sleep on the floor."

"Did you hear our discussion?" Spock asked, his arms full of fluffy covers.

"No I've developed telepathy since I got here. Of course I heard you. Stop being such martyrs and go the hell to sleep."

//Tell him to stop being so grouchy,// Jim said, taking one of the comforters and spreading it out on the floor before laying down on it.

Spock just ignored Jim, getting the pillows from the bed, putting the ones McCoy brought in down next to them. Once McCoy had left in a huff, Spock removed his uniform shirt and pants, putting on a pair of Jim's pajama bottoms which were slightly too big in the waist and too short for his longer legs. Jim thought he looked positively adorable.

"I am not a puppy, Captain," Spock informed him, laying down next to Jim who laughed internally at his bondmate as he covered them both with McCoy's contributions.

//No, I guess you aren't. But you are still adorable in my pajamas.//

"Thank you, sir," Spock said, rolling on his side to study Jim. "Will you allow me to give you the hypospray?"

//You better or I probably won't sleep,// Jim admitted reluctantly.

Spock nodded, administering it as gently as he could, Jim sighing when it was done. //Thank you for coming down. I'm sorry I was angry.//

"I understand, love. Go to sleep," Spock coaxed, kissing his forehead and soothing the lines of strain he saw there.

//Mmm…//

Spock knew it wasn't long before Jim fell asleep, Spock blanking his mind to try and determine what was occurring that was so distressing to the away team. He felt some low level of general anxiety but he was uncertain whether or not that was emanating from the man sleeping next to him.

Deciding he was not going to be able to find the source of the stress, he relaxed and drifted off to a light sleep, certain he would wake if Jim or the other crewmembers required his assistance.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to (Dr.) **Lyricoloratura**, FFTA. I hope that Sx3 is in sufficient supply!!

Just in case you don't have part 3 close by, here's your handy reference to who's who. Or which BobBob is which.  
FomalhautBans our friends encounter:  
UmEEg'Y - Protector  
Liaison BAn'A'At - cultural interpreter and liaison  
YArAch'I - First Counsel  
Minister An'EnA - head of the parliament  
IngErt'E – UmEEg'Y's first wife  
Em'EkdU - aide to UmEEg'Y  
WrUA'En – aide to BAn'A'At

* * *

Spock remained asleep until he heard a light knock, Uhura quietly entering. She was wearing a thick blue bathrobe that covered her from neck to toe, a slight frown marring her beautiful face. "I'm sorry, sirs. Em'EkdU is here. He wants to escort us to breakfast."

Hearing her, Dr. McCoy came through the connecting door, still in his dark green pajamas. "What?" McCoy asked with a scowl, waking Jim up who looked at them in some confusion.

//What's wrong?// Jim asked, Spock explaining it. //Oh. What time is it?//

"What time is it, Lieutenant?" Spock asked Uhura.

"6:45 planet time, sir," Uhura told them.

"Why are you concerned?" Spock asked her, recognizing the look on her face.

"He is being…insistent. And he is determined that the Captain come as well," Uhura said.

"Doesn't it occur to them that Jim's had less than 6 hours of sleep?" Bones demanded.

"I reminded him," Uhura said softly.

"It might've been nice if they'd thought to mention this last night," Bones said with a scowl.

"Yes it would," Uhura agreed. "What would you like me to tell him?"

Bones looked at Jim then at Spock, the two silently communicating. "Jim?"

"Inform him that the Captain will be ready as soon as he showers and dresses. In addition, apologize on behalf of the Captain for the delay," Spock instructed.

"Of course," Uhura agreed, leaving and closing the door behind her.

Once she had left, McCoy turned his all-knowing eyes on Jim. "How are you feeling?" McCoy asked, squatting next to him to study his face and the lines that still remained.

"His head aches and he is fighting some vertigo," Spock informed the doctor.

"Vertigo?" Bones repeated, using his scanner to check Jim's condition. "Hmm…you have a slight fever. Not too much of a surprise. Are you nauseous?"

//No. Just a headache,// Jim said, Spock repeating it.

"Are you going to be okay going to breakfast? And why the hell didn't they tell us?" Bones asked.

"Jim believes it is all part of whatever is causing their unease," Spock said.

"What?" Bones asked, shaking his head. "What does that mean?"

"By not informing you or the rest of the away team of their schedule, you are not as prepared to meet with them as you would be had you been provided appropriate notice," Spock explained.

"Oh. Yeah. Keep us off our game," McCoy said to Jim's nods.

"In the simplest terms, yes," Spock agreed, standing and reaching down a hand for Jim. "Yes, I will return to the ship and provide Admiral Pike with a preliminary status report."

Jim nodded again, hugging Spock quickly before going into the bathroom to shower. Spock had beamed up by the time he emerged, the bed back together, the extra covers returned to McCoy's room. When Jim was dressed, he went into the common area to find only McCoy still there.

"The rest went ahead," Bones explained, reaching up to put his palm on Jim's forehead. "Still dizzy?"

Jim held up a thumb and finger only slightly apart, Bones nodding in understanding. "I hope they have something you can eat."

Jim pointed at himself and held up two fingers, Bones laughing. "You are getting good at this non-verbal communication stuff."

Jim could only shrug, going out into the corridor with Bones. When they were in the bright hallway, Jim pointed at his wrist, looking at Bones in question.

"It's 7:10. We have every reason to be late. Honestly, Jim. Why don't they just ask us to leave? They've done everything but."

Jim had to nod at that, wondering the same thing. This had to be one of the oddest diplomatic missions they had been on and that was saying something. At least they weren't being chased through thick underbrush by angry inhabitants wielding sharp, poisonous spears. That seemed an all too frequently recurring pattern.

Jim and Bones guessed they would be eating in the same large chamber where the banquet had been held, making their own way to that room since none of the residents were around to guide them. They discovered that they were correct when they entered the banquet hall, as many FomalhautBans present as had been in attendance the night before. Most of the conversation in the room came to a stop as the Captain and the Doctor entered, all eyes focused on them.

YArAch'I, who had been introduced as First Counsel, hurried over to greet the late arrivals. "Finally, you have arrived," she said looking up at them, her small face flushed a bright pink to match her hair. Her attire also matched her hair, all pinks and white, a flowing dress that moved gracefully about her.

"We apologize for our tardiness, Counsel," McCoy said with a bow, Jim also nodding.

"Yes. Yes. You're here now. That's what important," she gushed, herding them over to the head table. Already present were the other members of the away team, looking a little worried, or possibly overwhelmed. It was hard to tell from their expressions. "Sit. Sit," YArAch'I said, waving broadly at the two empty chairs. Jim took the one between Minister An'EnA and Counsel YArAch'I. Bones was on the other side of the Minister, Liaison BAn'A'At on his other side. "What are you able to eat, Captain? Eggs? Fruit? Grains? We'll do what we can to provide you something which you can eat. What would you like?"

Jim could only stare at her momentarily, trying to sort her words out in his brain. They all seem to be have been said in one rushed breath. He held his right hand out in question, hovering over hers, not wanting to risk startling her. She placed her right hand over his, lowering it until his hand lay on top of her left.

//You must be very hungry,// she suggested, her inside voice much calmer than her out-loud one.

//A little. Do you have oatmeal?// he asked, wondering if it would translate. He could feel her answering uncertainty so he pictured oatmeal in a bowl, knowing she understood his image.

//Indeed - havremjöl. Sucrose?//

//Yes please,// he agreed, watching her as she used her free hand to signal one of the servers. She was in no hurry to break contact with him so he allowed their hands to remain together. He sensed unfamiliar emotions coming from her, not distressful feelings exactly. More a general sense of unease. When she had dispatched the server, he caught her attention once more. //Where is Protector UmEEg'Y, Counsel, if it is not disrespectful of me to ask?//

"Of course not, Captain. He is preoccupied with matters concerning his family. He regrets not being with you for breakfast but will meet with you once we have finished eating. He has suggested a tour of our capitol as we are very proud of the beauty of our city." This was all said in one breath, Jim again having to sort it out in his head before he could possibly respond.

//A tour would be delightful, Counsel. I trust the members of my crew will be joining us.//

"Of course of course. We want all of the Federation to know of our beautiful planet. We are very proud of our way of life. We know we are different from most other planets you have visited. I think you will like what you see as you are guided on the tour by the Protector. He is a wonderful tour guide. Tells delightful stories. Knows all the history of the entire planet," she said, smiling and nodding with equal fervor.

//Yours is a lovely planet, Counsel. However, I do have the impression no one is truly interested in joining the Federation,// he said diplomatically, not wanting to risk insulting her or her planet but thinking she might be the one to finally tell him the truth. Inwardly, she seemed more settled and focused than most of the others he had met, although her outward appearance was just the opposite.

The same well rehearsed smile remained on her face as she casually scanned the room. //You are as perceptive as we have heard,// she agreed calmly.

//Why the pretense, Counsel? Why not send us on our way?//

//The truths told by others are often more true than truths spoken by those who hold them,// she said, leaving Jim even more confused.

//I apologize, Counsel. I do not understand,// Jim said honestly.

"Ahhh….here is your havremjöl, Captain. Would you also like something to drink? Water or coffee perhaps? We have juice of many varieties."

//Coffee, please,// Jim requested, feeling somewhat lost when she lifted her hand from his. He wished his head and jaw didn't hurt quite so much and that he could figure out just what the hell was going on. He also wished Spock was with him. And even wished he had never agreed to come to this planet in the first place.

//That is your headache talking,// Spock told him quietly.

//I know,// Jim sighed internally, eating more of the oatmeal and avoiding what looked like raisins.

//Is the oatmeal good?// Spock asked.

//It's fine. I know I should be hungry but I'm not.// He accepted a cup of coffee from one of the servers with a nod, studying her briefly before she walked away. //Ask Chris if you can come down. I'm…//

//I understand,// Spock assured him. //I will contact the Admiral momentarily.//

//Thanks,// Jim said, returning his attention to YArAch'I when she touched him lightly on the arm.

"Is the havremjöl to your liking, Captain? We have more fruits you can add or perhaps some additional sucrose? We also have some honung we can provide to you."

//This is fine, Counsel. Thank you,// he said, putting his hand on hers just long enough to convey the information. He watched as Lt. Ayers excused herself and went out one of the doors that led to the corridor, wondering briefly where she was going, not that it was particularly important. On his other side, he could hear Bones talking to Liaison BAn'A'At, using his 'quit hiding the truth because I'll figure it out eventually' voice. Jim didn't think it was the most appropriate way to address the Liaison but his own patience was getting as thin as McCoy's normally was. Uhura was talking to someone Jim couldn't readily identify although he was pretty sure she was at the negotiations last night. Chekov was listening to Lt. Matherson explain about the Federation and its guiding principles to another minister who was undoubtedly at the talks as well. Why was he even bothering to pretend to listen to Jason when they had already made up their minds? Trying to figure it out just made his head hurt that much worse.

As he picked up his coffee cup, he noticed that Lt. Ayers was standing in the doorway, attempting to attract his attention in a suitably subtle way. He casually stood, some eyes turned toward him but not everyone noticed as he made his way to the door. Ayers led him out into the corridor to stand in one of the window alcoves, looking at the courtyard right outside.

He had no way of communicating with her but she understood and leaned just a little closer to him.

"I needed to powder my nose, sir. So I came out here to find the closest facility. I didn't see one and when one of the severs walked by, I stopped him," she said, her anxiety transmitting to him. He nodded for her to continue, studying her to make sure she was all right. "I asked him if he could direct me to a bathroom. He looked startled, even frightened that I had asked. I didn't touch him, sir. I just asked. He looked up at me so I repeated the question. He finally pointed down this corridor and made a motion that indicated I should turn right. I thanked him and he hurried off, looking back over his shoulder before he entered that door, which I think goes to the kitchen." She stopped, looking up and down the hallway before returning her focus on her Captain. "Have any of the servers spoken to you, sir?"

Jim considered the question before shaking his head, looking at her in question.

"None of them have spoken, sir. I'm not sure that they can."

Jim's eyes grew bigger at this statement, thinking back on the interactions they had had since arriving. The planetary officials and their aides had talked to the away team but none of the workers had spoken. Those that brought the food did so when the ministers or aides had requested it. YArAch'I had asked what he wanted to eat and she told one of the servers who nodded before going off to get it. //Did any of them speak to you?// he asked Spock when he felt his presence.

//No they did not. She could very well be correct,// Spock said.

//Did you talk to Chris?//

//He is in a meeting and unless it is an emergency is not to be disturbed,// Spock said. //Are you going to be all right, love?//

//Yeah. Oh, here's Bones. He probably couldn't figure out where I had gone.//

"What are y'all doin'?" Bones asked them in his typical gruff manner.

Lt. Ayers explained, Bones frowning even harder at her words. "You're right, Marjorie. They haven't said a word to any of us."

Jim looked at Bones, making his writing motion. Bones took the pen and paper out of his pocket, giving it to Jim. _"She thinks they can't talk. What would that mean?"_

"That's a really good question," Bones said. "You haven't touched any of them, have you?"

Jim shook his head and they all looked over at the door to the hall when it opened for Counsel YArAch'I to walk through. They tried very hard not to look guilty and she smiled at them, not an especially warm smile.

"Ahhh… here you are. We were becoming concerned that we had in some way offended you. We would never want that to happen. Is there some problem that I may assist you in resolving? Is there something you require that we have not been able to provide to you?"

"We are fine, Counsel. The Captain needed a word with the Lieutenant and they did not return as quickly as I had expected," Bones lied smoothly.

"Yes, yes, I see, Doctor. Indeed. Breakfast is nearly concluded. Should we begin the tour of our beautiful city now? Would that be acceptable? We'll of course alert the other members of our party. They are all certainly more than welcome to come as well."

"We would enjoy a tour, Counsel. Thank you. We look forward to seeing more of your lovely city. Shall we wait here for you?" Bones asked, all smiles and diplomacy, making Jim laugh inside and wonder where he had learned to be such an effective liar.

"Of course. I'll return momentarily with the others in your party then we'll go. We'll stop by the Protector's office and inform him as well. I believe that he is waiting for us and will be ready to be guide you throughout the city once we arrive."

"Thank you, Counsel," McCoy said with a slight bow, looking over at Jim when she had left. "If you don't get that smart-ass look off your face, you're going to regret it."

Jim just shrugged, glancing at Ayers who was trying very hard not to laugh.

"I have company manners," McCoy informed him indignantly.

Jim nodded. Ayers lay a light hand on the Doctor's arm, smiling warmly. "You are extremely diplomatic, with strangers."

He snorted at her, patting her hand in warm affection before they broke contact as Uhura, Chekov, and Matherson emerged, being herded by YArAch'I. Bringing up the rear was Liaison BAn'A'At and her aide WrUA'En.

"Yes yes. I believe we are all ready then," YArAch'I said in approval, leading them down the corridor, walking next to Jim and talking the entire time. He didn't try to listen to every word she said and since they weren't in physical contact, he couldn't respond even if she had paused long enough for him to say anything.

They walked down two beautiful corridors and up one flight of stairs that they had some trouble negotiating because the steps were too narrow for them to comfortably climb them. They managed without falling flat on their faces, arriving at a corridor that was larger, the ceilings higher than the hallways they had previously visited. YArAch'I walked directly to the first door on the hall, knocking firmly and waiting as the door was finally opened by two residents in matching red uniforms.

"We are ready for our tour," YArAch'I said. "Inform Protector UmEEg'Y we have arrived."

The guards nodded, closing the door behind them as they disappeared back inside. It was only a moment later that Em'EkdU emerged, greeting the Humans. "Protector UmEEg'Y is regrettably unavailable at the present, Captain. He asks that you accept his apology and trusts that you will find YArAch'I an acceptable guide."

Jim looked at McCoy who was looking at Em'EkdU as though he had suddenly grown two heads. He carefully schooled his face to complete neutrality before addressing the matter at hand.

"While YArAch'I is a perfectly acceptable guide, we would like to delay the tour until a later time. The Captain is not feeling himself and cannot truly appreciate the beauty of your planet in his current physical condition. Once he has had appropriate rest and medication, he will be better able to fully appreciate all the delights of your city," McCoy said with just the right amount of anxiety and regret. _Very smooth,_ Jim thought.

Em'EkdU looked from McCoy to Jim and then studied the rest of the away team who tried their best to look as tired as the Captain. "Yes. You all seem fatigued," he admitted. "We will postpone the tour until you are ready for that much activity."

"We appreciate your understanding," McCoy said for them. "I will see that they rest and are fully prepared to appreciate your hospitality."

"Indeed," Em'EkdU said, turning to WrUA'En and asking that he escort their visitors back to their chambers.

"I regret we tired you so," YArAch'I said to Jim and McCoy. "We should have been more sympathetic to the needs of your people."

"We regret the need to rest rather than explore your city," McCoy said.

"Yes yes. Unfortunate," YArAch'I said, turning them over to WrUA'En to return them to their chambers, YArAch'I and Em'EkdU slipping into the office of the Protector, the other residents dispersing after wishing the Humans good rest.

WrUA'En waved down the corridor, the Humans automatically going the indicated direction. Going down the steps proved to be just as difficult as going up them had been. They managed to get down them without incidence, going to their chambers and closing the door, WrUA'En leaving silently after they had arrived safely.

"Oh my," Bones said when he and Jim were sitting on the couch, the others standing, or sitting on one of the cushions.

"They are…odd, sir," Pavel said, Jim thinking that might be the understatement of the year.

Jim nodded, looking over at Uhura and Jason to see if they had something to add to Chekov's evaluation. "I know we've met some strange…people, sir," Jason said. "But this place just doesn't make sense."

Ayers shared what she had shared with the Captain, the others agreeing that they had not heard any of the servers speak.

Jim reached over to Bones to accept the pen and paper he had been holding, writing a quick note. _"Would you four feel comfortable going to the city? Walk around and observe?"_

"Do you think that's a good idea, Jim?" Bones asked.

"_They haven't done or said anything threatening," _Jim pointed out.

"Yeah. Still," McCoy said, looking at the other four. "What do y'all think of the idea?"

They discussed it briefly, finally deciding that as long as they stayed together, they would be safe. They didn't feel endangered by the citizens, mostly puzzled and definitely curious.

"We told them we were too tired for the tour," Bones said. "Why are they suddenly ready to explore?"

"_Blame me. I can't go and you didn't want to tell me how disappointed you were," _Jim suggested.

"That should work," Uhura agreed. "We'll tell them we're looking for souvenirs. I can't imagine finding anything appropriately sized but you never know."

"_Very good," _Jim said in approval.

"What are you going to do, sir?" Pavel asked the Captain.

"Sleep," Bones answered for him. "I'm stayin' to make sure."

Jim could only nod in agreement to that.

"We don't have any money, sir," Jason said in realization, making the others laugh softly.

"Hmm…" Bones said. "That could prove to be a problem."

"_I guess Federation credits aren't accepted. I wonder if there is some way to change them into local currency."_

"We can find one of the ministers and see," Uhura suggested.

Jim nodded at that, going over to his tote to take out his credit chip and hand it to Uhura.

"Thank you. We'll be careful," she promised before he had to remind them.

He nodded again, walking with them to the door to see them out, wishing he could go with them. But his presence in the palace would make their absence easier to justify. He couldn't be surprised when he returned back to the couch to find Bones asking Spock to come down. Jim didn't even bother to try and protest because he knew it would do absolutely no good. And truth be told, he'd be glad of Spock's company.

"Don't start," Bones said when he put his communicator back in his pocket. Jim shook his head and gave him a thumb's up, looking over the back of the couch when Spock materialized.

//Hey,// Jim sighed.

"I am sorry you are in such pain, love," Spock said quietly.

Jim shrugged, looking over at McCoy.

"I know, Jim. There's nothing we could do about it. But now you need to go with Spock and sleep."

Jim nodded wearily, standing to follow Spock into their chamber, sitting on the couch as Spock made their bed on the floor.

"Take off your uniform," McCoy instructed, taking out a hypospray.

Jim removed his boots before shedding his pants and his uniform top. He pulled on the pajama pants and sat on the comforters on the floor. He waited as patiently as possible while McCoy administered the dreaded hypospray, sighing when it was done. //Can you stay?//

"I can," Spock agreed, pulling off his boots and sitting next to Jim. "I spoke with Admiral Pike."

"What'd he say?" McCoy asked, sitting on a pillow on the floor next to their make-shift bed.

"He prefers I not appear in public," Spock said. "While I understand his reasoning, I remain concerned."

//We're pretty sure we aren't in any danger,// Jim assured him, Spock repeating it for Bones' benefit.

"Your anxiety says otherwise," Spock suggested.

//It's the pain and the uncertainty more than anything else,// Jim said. Bones nodded when Spock repeated it.

"As you know all too well, pain'll do that to you. If I gave you enough medication to stop it, you wouldn't be able to negotiate your way out of a paper bag."

"Why would he need to negotiate his…."

//Never mind,// Jim interrupted him with a silent laugh. //It's just an expression.//

Bones frowned at Spock before turning his attention to Jim. "Go to sleep. I'll run interference if they come to find you."

Jim nodded, laying down and wishing the floors weren't quite so hard. Well, he'd slept in worse places. He felt more comfortable when Spock lay down next to him and turned on his side to drape an arm over this body. //Thank you.//

"Go to sleep, love," Spock said, kissing the side of his head.

//Are you sleeping?//

"I am not planning to sleep. I will remain for as long as you need me."

Jim nodded at that, looking up sleepily at Bones' worried face. //Please tell him not to worry so much.//

"He cannot stop from worrying," Spock said, looking over at Bones.

"I can't. Go to sleep."

Jim closed his eyes, trying to still his rampant thoughts, Spock helping him find calm so that he could successfully fall to sleep. He was vaguely aware of Spock and Bones chatting quietly but rather than disturbing his sleep, the sound of their voices was very soothing, especially since their mutual concern for him prevented them from arguing.

~o0o~

He woke to silence, Spock no longer next to him, Bones not in the room. He was a little stiff but his head and jaw didn't hurt nearly as much as they had for which he was immensely grateful. //Where are you?//

//I will be there momentarily,// Spock assured him. As he finished, the door to their bedroom slowly opened to admit Spock, McCoy, and to Jim's surprise, WrUA'En. "WrUA'En requested to speak with you," Spock explained.

Jim nodded, sitting up and looking at WrUA'En who was now at eye level with him. WrUA'En reached out and put a light hand on the Captain's shoulder, warmth transmitting over the contact.

"I apologize for my earlier behavior, Captain," WrUA'En said sincerely.

//It's of no consequence,// Jim assured him, looking at Spock and McCoy, who sat on the end of the comforters. //What can we do for you?//

"I…uhm…." WrUA'En removed his hand in order to pace next to their bed. "I would like to request asylum from the Federation," he finally blurted out.

"Asylum?" Bones repeated.

WrUA'En nodded, looking down at the floor beneath his feet. "I…uhm…we…that is…."

"Does this have something to do with Em'EkdU?" Bones guessed. WrUA'En nodded again, not looking especially surprised at Bones' question.

"Yes. We…are…want to…well…we…." He looked up, focusing on Jim then on Spock, smiling sadly. "We want the opportunity to have what you do, Captain, Commander."

"I see," Spock said with a nod. "You wish to marry but are forbidden from doing so."

"Yes," WrUA'En agreed. "We are hoping if we are granted asylum, we will have the chance to find…peace."

"Asylum is generally only granted to those who are residents of member planets," Spock said.

"I am aware," WrUA'En said. "That is one of the reasons Em'EkdU and I have worked so hard to convince UmEEg'Y that we should accept your invitation. The Protector sees it differently."

//That's why UmEEg'Y has been less than receptive to the idea,// Jim said, putting a light hand on WrUA'En's.

"Yes, Captain. He sees the benefits to joining but likes believing he is all powerful. If FomalhautB joined your Federation, UmEEg'Y thinks there would be a paramilitary organization watching everything that goes on here," WrUA'En said.

"The Federation is not in the habit of telling member planets how to conduct their internal affairs," Spock said.

"No. But they do have certain mandates that must be adhered to in order to qualify for membership," WrUA'En pointed out.

//We've see nothing on your planet that would disqualify you from membership,// Jim told him, feeling an answering wave of tension.

"You've _seen_ nothing," WrUA'En agreed.

"What exactly are you tryin' to tell us?" McCoy asked, not bothering with the pretense of patience.

"I cannot answer that, Doctor," he responded, the look on his face making it clear that the matter was closed.

"Four of our officers are walking about in your city, WrUA'En. Are they in danger?" Bones demanded, making it clear he expected an answer.

"There are no dangers to your people, Doctor," WrUA'En said, wanting to relieve their concerns. "They are perfectly safe."

Jim nodded at that, looking at Spock. //Does he have a case for asylum?//

//I do not believe so. You have the power to grant it but it may not stand,// Spock informed him. "If the true nature of your relationship with Em'EkdU were discovered, what would be the consequences?"

"Imprisonment. Exile. Those are the best we could hope for." WrUA'En shivered, leaving them to understand that the unspoken retributions were even worse.

"This is how all couples of the same gender are treated?" Spock asked.

"Yes. The ones who are discovered. We do everything possible to escape detection. There are those of us who believe all forms of love are equal. We are forced to remain silent in our belief."

"Not so different from Earth many centuries ago," Bones acknowledged.

"Indeed," Spock said.

"Is it the way of your people?" WrUA'En asked Spock.

"Vulcans see no logic in choosing a spouse when no children will be produced from the union. If, however, it is the choice of the two involved, they are neither scorned nor celebrated," Spock explained.

"That's all we want," WrUA'En agreed. "To be left alone. UmEEg'Y has three wives. BAn'A'At has two husbands. I only want one spouse."

"Your law allows polygamy but not same gender unions?" McCoy asked in surprise.

"Yes," WrUA'En said. "If Em'EkdU and I married the same woman, we could have happiness. We refuse to lie so that we can be together. That would be unfair to her."

"That's just stupid," Bones said.

"We think so as well," WrUA'En agreed sadly. "That is why we are requesting asylum."

//I am not entirely sure we can provide you asylum, WrUA'En. I have to check with a higher authority,// Jim said gently.

"I understand, Captain. That you are willing to try is meaningful to me."

Jim nodded, slowly standing. //I need to return to my ship. Can you cover for my absence?//

"Certainly, Captain. Dinner won't be served for another six hours. No one will come to find you until that time," WrUA'En said.

//Alright. I won't be gone longer than half an hour if I'm lucky,// Jim said.

"Thank you, Captain. I will be with BAn'A'At. Would you mind coming to tell me?" he asked McCoy.

"I'll be glad to," the Doctor agreed. "I'll stay here in case anyone comes to find you. They won't try to get past me."

Jim nodded, walking with WrUA'En to the door. //Thank you for trusting us with this,// Jim said.

"Thank you for your efforts to assist us," WrUA'En said before leaving as quietly as he had entered.

"Well," Bones said when they were alone. "That explains quite a bit."

//But why wouldn't he tell us the rest?// Jim asked as he put his uniform back on, Spock repeating the question.

"I have every faith we'll figure it out. And it won't be him that told us. He can't be blamed for it," McCoy said.

//True,// Jim agreed, pulling on his boots as Spock contacted the ship to request transport. //Tell Bones thanks and we'll be back soon.//

Spock repeated Jim's words, Bones watching until they shimmered and disappeared.

It felt strange but comforting for Jim to back aboard his ship, the familiarity never failing to make him think "home." Spock explained to Scotty that they were fine but needed a secure channel to Starfleet Headquarters to discuss a planetary matter of some delicacy. His words assured Scotty that they were indeed all right, and he watched them leave the transporter room to go to their quarters.

Akia was equally surprised when Spock contacted her to request that she connect them with Admiral Pike. It didn't take too long for the Admiral to appear on Jim's screen.

"Jim, Spock," he said in his calm reassuring voice. "At least it's only 22:30 our time."

//Tell him I'm sorry,// Jim requested, smiling slightly at the Admiral.

"It's fine, Jim. You know you are welcome to contact me anytime, even at 2:30 in the morning."

Jim nodded, Spock explaining the reason for their contact.

"I see," Pike said, considering it. "Do you believe he will be killed if we refuse?"

Spock looked at Jim who thought about the question. //I don't know that he's afraid of being killed. I get the feeling he fears a fate worse than death, as cliché as that sounds.//

Spock repeated it, Pike nodding. "What is this other circumstance, Jim? Is it part of WrUA'En's problem?"

"We have yet to figure that out, sir. They do seem inexorably intertwined."

"And you are fairly certain that Protector UmEEg'Y will never agree to membership?" Pike asked.

"Jim said their agreement seems unlikely, Admiral. WrUA'En does not seem especially hopeful."

Pike nodded at that, looking from Spock to Jim and back. "If we grant them asylum, the chances of convincing them to join could be even further dimmed."

//Since WrUA'En and Em'EkdU are the primary advocates for membership, they don't seem likely to join anyway,// Jim pointed out.

"True," Pike had to agree. "Go ahead and offer them provisional asylum. If the brass refuses, you can always provide them transport to Earth or any other planet where they might wish to live."

"Is that not what will happen if they are granted asylum, sir?" Spock asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Yeah. But they don't need to know that," Pike laughed. "I'm pretty sure it won't be a problem."

//Thank you,// Jim said, Spock repeating it. //We'll wait until we're ready to leave to bring them aboard.//

"Yes, that would be best. Spock, you can transmit the official request since Jim needs to get back to the planet before he's missed."

"I will, sir," Spock agreed. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. I'll talk to you soon, I feel sure. Maybe even at some decent hour."

//Tell him we'll do our best,// Jim said, waiting as they said their final farewells. //Good. I do need to get back. Even with Bones running interference, they might find out I'm gone.//

"Yes. I would like to accompany you," Spock agreed, leaning over to very gently kiss Jim's mouth.

//Not bad,// Jim decided. //More soon, I hope.//

"I do as well," Spock said, standing to accompany him back to the transporter room. When Jim had beamed back down, Spock returned to the Bridge, to attend to his duty and to transmit the asylum request.

"What'd he say?" Bones asked when Jim appeared in the common room.

Jim wrote out a brief version of what had been discussed, Bones nodded. _"Have you heard from the others?"_

"No. I'll contact them," Bones said, opening the communicator, Uhura very soon responding. "Are y'all okay?"

"We're fine, Doctor. We're on our way back. No one thought it strange that we were outside the palace."

"Very good. Any insight to the mysterious goings-on?" Bones asked.

"We aren't entirely sure. How's the Captain?"

"Better. He slept. His headache has diminished," Bones said.

"Good. We should be there in 5 or 6 minutes."

"Alright," McCoy said, closing off the communications. "She sounds fine."

Jim nodded at that, looking around the room.

"What do you need?"

Jim mimed drinking, Bones going to the bell pull that they had earlier been shown. _"Did you get something to eat?"_

"I'm not hungry," McCoy said, sitting back on the couch.

"_What did you do while we were gone?"_

"Not much. You weren't gone 20 minutes. No one came by or attempted to contact you," Bones said, going to the door when a light knock sounded. In the corridor stood one of the servers in the black and white uniform they had become accustom to seeing them wear. The man looked up at McCoy, a question on his face. "We would like something to drink, if you don't mind."

The man nodded, reaching out one hand. Bones took it, the server asking in what way he could assist them.

"The Captain would like some coffee with extra cream. I'd like water with ice, please."

The server nodded, leaving as quietly as he had come, Bones returning to Jim. "Well, that seems to clinch it, huh?"

"_He can't talk?"_

"No he can't."

"_What was it like touching him?"_

"His sole focus was determining what we wanted. It's as if he didn't exist except as a means of fulfilling our needs."

"_What?" _Jim asked when Bones silently frowned.

"He didn't seem to have a separate existence from his job." Jim nodded in understanding, watching Bones try to puzzle it out. "They are real people, right?"

"_If they were androids, you would know."_

"There is that," Bones agreed, looking over at the door as the other four returned, looking a little more relaxed than they had when they left. Uhura and Ayers were carrying shopping bags, the two men listening intently. "Did y'all have fun?"

"It really is a pretty city," Uhura said, sitting gracefully on one of the cushions and peering into her shopping bag. "I got you this, Captain," she said, taking out a beautiful glass kaleidoscope. He nodded in appreciation, looking through it.

"_Thank you. It's very lovely," _he wrote, handing it to McCoy. It was about the size of Bones' hand and quite beautiful for all its diminutive size.

"You were able to find some local currency?" McCoy asked as returned the kaleidoscope to Uhura so she could put it safely in her bag.

"They accept Federation credits, sir," Matherson said. "They had no reservations about it."

"That's interesting," the Doctor said. "I guess they want to be a trading partner at any rate."

"It does seem that way, sir," Chekov said. "They have Earth food in the square. We had ice cream with peaches."

"_That's unexpected," _Jim said.

"It is," Ayers said, reaching into her shopping bag. "I hope you don't mind, sir. But this was so beautiful, I couldn't resist it." She was holding a knitted shawl in variegated yellows and reds, large enough to provide her warmth.

"_It's beautiful," _Jim said. _"Of course I don't mine."_

"I'll be glad to transfer the credits to your account, sir," she said, allowing Uhura to try it out.

Jim waved away her words, watching Bones go to the door for their drinks. "Do y'all want anything?"

They all decided they were fine, discussing their trip into the city.

"Did you see or hear anything out of the ordinary?" McCoy asked as he sipped the water.

"The residents in the square were happy to talk to us, sir," Ayers said. "The ones working in the shops never spoke."

"Further evidence that they can't," McCoy said.

"When I spoke to one directly, they responded telepathically," Uhura confirmed. The others agreed that the workers all communicated silently, the shoppers talking to them.

"What did you talk about?" Bones asked.

"Earth. Starfleet. You and the Captain," Chekov said, checking with the others to see if their experiences were similar. "They are intensely curious."

"I suppose they would be," McCoy said, Jim nodding in agreement.

"_Did you stay together?"_

"Yes sir," Matherson answered for them. "Nyota and Marjorie went into more of the shops. Pavel and I stayed outside. No one seemed to think it odd we were there."

"And you felt safe?" McCoy asked, setting down his glass and standing.

"Very safe, sir," Matherson agreed.

"I need to run a quick errand," McCoy explained. "Nyota, would like to come with me?"

"Of course," Uhura agreed, returning the shawl to Marjorie with a smile.

"Do you want us to find you something to eat?" McCoy asked the Captain.

Jim shook his head, not interested in eating anything at all. The hypo McCoy had given him before his nap had predictably upset his stomach.

"Alright. We won't be long," McCoy said, leaving with Nyota by his side.

"Everything okay, Captain?" Chekov asked, looking at the closed door.

"_Fine, Pavel. He needs to practice his diplomatic skills," _Jim wrote, making the others laugh.

"He's diplomatic with everyone but you, sir," Matherson reminded him, Jim nodding in agreement.

"_Too right," _Jim agreed. Matherson, Chekov and Ayers chatted about what they had seen and done in town, McCoy and Uhura returning 15 minutes after they had left. Jim casually followed Bones into one of the bedrooms, sitting on the couch, McCoy next to him.

"WrUA'En is very grateful," McCoy told him quietly. "He understands that they will have to wait until we're ready to leave. I asked about the shopping trip and he said they know that the Federation is a good trading partner. They don't object to Federation members visiting and wish more of them would."

Jim nodded at that, studying his friend. _"But?"_

"Nyota wasn't surprised that WrUA'En had requested asylum. But she thinks there is even more to it than he's saying."

"_Does she know what?"_

"No. Not that they don't have reason enough to want to get away from the prejudice of this place. I sure hope the Federation can find them a job because they are going to have a hard enough time adjusting to living on a planet that isn't scaled to their size," McCoy said thoughtfully.

"_They must have considered that," _Jim suggested.

"Yeah. Well, I don't suppose that it's up to us to figure out all the details."

"_Fortunately not," _Jim agreed. He stood and returned with McCoy to the common chamber where they all talked casually, discussing what might or might not be occurring on the planet. They had reached no satisfactory conclusion when WrUA'En came to escort them to dinner. WrUA'En acted as coolly indifferent to them as he previously had, making certain that no one could detect a change in his attitude.

When they reached the banquet hall, they followed the instructions of their guide, Jim sitting between UmEEg'Y and YArAch'I. On the other side of the Protector was his first wife IngErt'E who looked only mildly interested in what was taking place around her.

"Are you feeling better, Captain?" UmEEg'Y asked Jim.

//Much better, Protector. I regret being unable to tour your city.//

"Your officers enjoyed their visit?" UmEEg'Y asked with a smile that Jim thought looked a little predatory.

//Very much so, Protector. They told me of all the delights that your city has to offer.//

"Indeed," the Protector said. "It was surprising to me when I learned of their visit."

//They were curious, Protector. My inability to visit did not need to stand in the way of theirs. They told me that they were able to successfully use Federation credits for their shopping.//

"We gladly accept your credits, Captain. We are not so backwards as some might believe."

//Your planet is many things, Protector. Backward is not one of them.//

"I am not convinced that your Federation holds us in such high regard," UmEEg'Y suggested.

//To what do you attribute that belief, sir? We are unaccustomed to lying to planets whom we invite to join,// Jim said hoping he sounded less defensive than he did inside his own head. He was glad that being bonded to Spock had taught him to separate his thoughts into those which were accessible and those which remained solely his. Otherwise he would be about to cause an unfortunate diplomatic crisis.

"If you are unaccustomed to lying, why did you refuse a guided tour and then send your officers to spy on us?" UmEEg'Y demanded quietly.

//They were not spying, Protector. They were shopping. It's a very human custom when visiting a new planet.//

"Spying. Shopping. Is it not simply a matter of semantics?"

//If you believe that we could be such incompetent spies, you think very little of the Federation,// Jim said, some of his impatience leaking through his tightly shielded thoughts. //My officers did nothing to hide their presence. They used my credit chip for their purchases. In what way does that constitute spying?//

"They were unescorted. They talked with those they encountered," UmEEg'Y said.

//We were unaware that going to the city unescorted was a concern, Protector. We did understand that you welcomed the Federation as trading partner if nothing else. And it is to be expected that they talked with those they encountered. We are explorers. It is our job.//

"So it is your responsibility to spy on planets not a part of the Federation."

//I fail to understand this accusation of spying, Protector. Nothing could be further from the true nature of their visit.//

"Why did you refuse an escort into the city if your intention was not to spy?"

//Regrettably, I was in no condition to visit your city, sir. When we returned to our chambers, my officers requested and received my permission to visit on their own while I slept. Had I known you objected, they certainly would not have gone. I regret this misunderstanding, Protector, but you can be assured that a miscommunication is all that it is.//

"I think we both know that FomalhautB has no real interest in joining your Federation," UmEEg'Y finally said stiffly. "You have put on a great show of pretending to convince us that your desire is for us to join when in fact you wish for the exact opposite."

//If you have no desire to join, why did you allow us to come? And why would we have agreed if we do not really want your membership?// Jim asked, admittedly sounding less diplomatic than he would normally.

"I gave into the persuasive arguments of Em'EkdU. He had convinced me that there was merit to joining your Federation. I see now he was in error, as I maintained the entire time. You offer us nothing but lies in exchange for our hospitality."

Jim could only stare wide eyed at the Protector, unsure what he could say in response to those words. When did this open hostility manifest itself? Was it all because they refused to be escorted to the city? Surely not. Man, was he going to be in serious trouble and even Pike might not be able to save him. //I am at a loss to know how to respond,// Jim said in regret. //The Federation would not have sent five starships to negotiate with you had they harbored a secret agenda, or had not sincerely been interested in convincing you of the merits of joining.//

"Are your starships sent so that you can punish the planets which refuse?" UmEEg'Y asked, his anger threatening to boil over completely.

Jim very carefully did not respond immediately, calming his rampant thoughts. //I don't believe you think that, Protector.//

UmEEg'Y stared at him, Jim maintaining eye contact the entire time. UmEEg'Y finally blinked and looked away, telling the servers that they needed to pick up the pace of their work.

Jim stared straight ahead, doing everything possible to contain the anger created by the Protector's words. Not only did he accuse the Federation of spying on his planet, he claimed that if they didn't join, the Enterprise would blow them away. Good lord, UmEEg'Y had some strange ideas about diplomacy.

//You mustn't blame yourself,// YArAch'I soft thoughts said, her hand very lightly on his knee. He continued to stare ahead, sensing that she did not want anyone else to know they were in communication.

//Does he really believe we were spying, Counsel?//

//It can be difficult to know what he thinks, Captain. He has been the unquestioned authority on our planet for many years. Your presence shows that there are those more powerful than he is.//

//The Federation has no intention of taking over this or any planet,// Jim said.

//We know this,// she assured him. //He is angry but not necessarily just at you.//

//That's good to know. Why do the servers not speak, Counsel?//

//They are unable to, as I believe you discovered,// YArAch'I confirmed.

//Why? It's an unusual characteristic,// Jim said hoping he wasn't crossing some unseen line in the sand.

//They are genetically incapable of speaking.//

//My officers said that the shop workers also cannot speak. The other shoppers they encountered can. You can imagine our curiosity at the difference,// he said, trying to convey his real desire to understand.

//Have you been in physical contact with any of the servers?// she asked.

//No. They seem to avoid me,// he admitted.

//When you return to your chambers, summon a server. Make sure you alone are visible.//

//Alright, Counsel,// Jim agreed, looking at the plate that had been placed before him. It contained a beautiful cooked steak with a side serving of scallops. The steak made his mouth water but the scallops needed to swim away.

"Oh Captain," YArAch'I said in a rush, standing up. "I am so sorry. This should have never been served to you. Oh goodness. How could this mix-up have occurred?" She took his plate and handed it to the closest server who accepted it with a fearful glance toward UmEEg'Y before YArAch'I shooed her away with strict instructions to return with the soppa they had previously discussed. //I'm very sorry,// she said when she was sitting back next to him, her hand lightly on his knee.

//You needn't apologize, Counsel. I have the feeling the error was not the server's.//

//It was not. Sadly our Protector can be a petty man when he…well.//

//We have a saying on Earth – power corrupts and absolute power corrupts absolutely,// Jim said, carefully sipping his water. UmEEg'Y still had his back almost turned to Jim, a blatant slap in the Captain's face but he couldn't seem to care. At all.

//An impressive proverb. Do you not have absolute power aboard your starship?// she asked, not making it sound like the accusation it would have from some others.

//I only like to believe I do,// Jim said, feeling her laugh in return. //We have very strict and exacting regulations that govern almost everything that occurs. Captains have some leeway but we are held to the standards of Starfleet and any Captain who ignores those codes of conduct will not be Captain very long.//

//Very wise,// she agreed, nodding to the server who placed a bowl of steaming soup in front of Jim. "Made from potatoes. Quite delicious. And I do apologize for the mix-up, Captain. It should have never been allowed to happen."

He nodded and touched her hand resting on the table. He didn't actually convey his acceptance of her apology because he knew her words for all for show.

"Before you leave our planet, Captain, do you think it might be possible for some of us to visit your starship? We are very curious about how it works and how you live aboard a vessel such as yours," YArAch'I said while Jim ate the soup that he was pretty sure was in one of their largest serving bowls.

//We can certainly show you around, Counsel,// Jim agreed. //How many do you think will be interested in a tour?//

"I am interested as is Liaison BAn'A'At and her aide WrUA'En. The Protector had previously indicated some curiosity. How many of us would you be able to accommodate? We have no desire to overwhelm you or your crew."

//We can easily provide a tour to six of you at a time. Eight would also not be a concern if that many choose to avail themselves of the opportunity.//

"Very good, very good indeed. I will inform those who might be interested and let you know tomorrow how many would like to come aboard."

Jim nodded in acknowledgment to her words, carefully wiping up the dollop of soup that was threatening to run down his chin.

//I don't imagine you'll remain in orbit much longer,// YArAch'I said, her regret genuine.

//I do have the impression it's only a matter of time before UmEEg'Y requests that we leave,// he agreed.

//I think you are correct,// she agreed.

//Do you know if the negotiations are scheduled again for tonight?// Jim asked, looking down the table at his officers who seemed to be engaged in animated conversations with the residents.

//They had been. I don't know if they will still take place or not. Do you want me to ask the Protector?// she offered.

//Will he be angry at the question?// Jim asked.

She mentally waved away his concern, standing to walk behind him. She stopped when she reached UmEEg'Y side, waiting as he finished what he was saying to his first-wife. Jim turned slightly to observe but was careful not to stare.

"The Captain has inquired about the negotiations, Protector. Are we planning to meet tonight as we originally indicated?"

UmEEg'Y shifted enough to look at Jim, a frown still firmly on his face. "Is there any point?"

YArAch'I looked from the Protector to Jim and back. "Is there some problem about which I have not been informed?" she asked, acting as though she was totally in the dark. "I was looking forward to continuing our talks concerning our possible membership in the Federation. They have much to offer us and…."

"We will not be accepting their invitation," UmEEg'Y announced more loudly than he intended, drawing many eyes to him. Jim kept his face schooled to careful neutrality, not so difficult since he could not possibly care less at this point what they decided to do. He was done with them and the sooner they got off this planet the better as far as he was concerned.

"Protector," YArAch'I gasped in a convincing display of shock. "How has this occurred? I can hardly believe we won't be discussing their invitation any longer. They entered the negotiations in good faith. Are we summarily dismissing them?"

"Yes," UmEEg'Y said firmly.

"Oh my goodness," YArAch'I said, shaking her head. "I hardly know what to say, Protector."

"Do you want us to leave?" McCoy asked, a look of indifference on his face to match that of the Captain.

"We are hardly in the position of power here," UmEEg'Y said, his resentment clear.

"This isn't about power, Protector," McCoy said kindly, once again showing his diplomatic side, albeit one sentence too late. "It is about what is best for your planet and the Federation."

"You can force us to join. We all know that," UmEEg'Y said.

"The Federation never forces sovereign planets to do _anything_, sir. The United Federation of Planets is a coalition that has joined together for strength. We are an interstellar federal republic, composed of planetary governments that agreed to exist semi-autonomously under a single central government based…." With that, Dr. McCoy's voice faded away, all too aware that it was those words - 'under a single central government' - were at the heart of the Protector's adamant refusal. McCoy caught Jim's eyes, knowing his guess was right on the money, the confirmation all over Jim's face. "I see," McCoy said, adding nothing further.

Jim reluctantly stood, his officers following his example. YArAch'I looked up at him, clearly unhappy at this turn of events although he could see she was not entirely surprised.

"I believe were the Captain able to speak, he would thank you for your hospitality and would convey his regrets that we have unintentionally over-stayed our welcome," Dr. McCoy said, towering over UmEEg'Y.

UmEEg'Y stood, trying to appear much taller than they all knew he was. "You have not out-stayed your welcome. You simply failed to understand that we will not be forced into abandoning our way of life."

"We would never ask that of you, as we have never asked it of any member planet. It seems as though preconceived ideas on both our parts have stood in the way of any possibility of understanding and that is truly regrettable," Dr. McCoy said, again impressing Jim with his skill at diplomacy. _Who knew?_

"Indeed," UmEEg'Y replied, very silently amusing Jim. He knew he was using that word like Spock often did – when he was left with nothing relevant to add to the discussion.

"Once we have gathered our personal effects from our chambers, we will depart, with regret," McCoy said.

UmEEg'Y nodded curtly, staring silently up at them.

"Might Em'EkdU accompany us, Protector? This will ensure that we do nothing to further anger or antagonize you or your residents," McCoy said smoothly.

UmEEg'Y nodded again, exiting the hall, soft gasps following him as he left.

"I'm really sorry," YArAch'I said very quietly when the Humans had gathered around their Captain and the Doctor.

"You have no reason to apologize," McCoy assured her, looking over at Em'EkdU who was looking up at him gratefully. "We regret that our visit has so abruptly been terminated."

"Something over which you have no control," she assured him, focusing on Em'EkdU. "I wish you and WrUA'En every happiness," she said very quietly.

"Thank you, Counsel. We will miss you and your kindness," Em'EkdU said just as quietly.

She nodded and turned to leave, not before they saw the unshed tears in her eyes.

Jim looked at Em'EkdU in question. "She knew. She's worked to change the law but has not succeeded. She offered to marry us both but that is not an acceptable solution," he explained very softly.

The other Humans looked a little surprised at the conversation but they understood and did not comment. Em'EkdU escorted them out of the hall, none of the residents attempting to touch or talk to them.

Jim put his hand lightly on Em'EkdU's shoulder as they went down the corridor. //Can you tell WrUA'En he needs to come to our quarters?//

"He was in the banquet hall, Captain. I expect him to be in your chambers by the time we arrive," Em'EkdU responded in a quiet voice.

//Very good,// the Captain agreed removing his hand so that he would not continue to be privy to the emotions vying for supremacy in Em'EkdU's head and heart.

As predicted, when they arrived in their chambers, WrUA'En was waiting patiently, standing when they entered, locking eyes with Em'EkdU. "You aren't going to change your mind, are you?"

"You know the answer to that, kärlek," Em'EkdU responded with a somewhat sad smile.

WrUA'En nodded, looking up at Jim. "Thank you, Captain. This will give us a chance to have the life we've always wanted."

//We are honored to be able to assist you,// Jim assured him. The others had gone to their bedrooms to collect the few belongs they had brought, Jim going to do the same. He looked over at the door when it was pushed open, expecting it to be Bones. Instead, it was the server who had given him the steak instead of the soppa. Jim waited as the woman silently approached, squatting so he was at her eye-level. She touched his arm, her emotions of regret and sadness and no small amount of admiration coming across.

//WrUA'En asked I come to speak with you,// she said, studying him.

He nodded, content to wait as she reined in her emotions and gathered her thoughts.

//He said that you are providing them asylum.//

//Yes,// Jim agreed, certain she was not about to ask for the same assistance.

//FomalhautB cannot join the Federation, Captain. Not as long as you forbid slavery.//

Jim gasped softly at that word, clarity coming with it. //You are a slave.//

She nodded. //All of the workers are, Captain. We are members of a race that are born unable to speak. This is why we use touch telepathy to communicate.

//Centuries ago, we were all equal. The Högtalare married and bore children with the Tonlös – the voiceless. This gave the gift of telepathy to the Speakers. A gift to them was a curse to us. They used their voices to subjugate us, force us into servitude. Silent protests cannot overcome the words of those who call you master.//

//I don't quite know what to say,// Jim admitted, his regret crossing over to her.

//It is a regrettable situation, Captain. The Protector wants FomalhautB to be a trading planet but fears this secret will be discovered. That is why he will negotiate for a time then refuse.//

//Why did none of the other starships discover this?//

//We had no reason to trust them as we do you. You understand touch telepathy and do not fear it. We do not fear your knowledge,// she explained.

//What is your name?// he asked very kindly.

//Påsklilja. It is a flower.//

//I will tell the Federation the truth, Påsklilja. I will not tell them where I learned of it. Your planet will be declared off-limits until slavery is abolished.//

//That may be enough to convince the Protector to adhere to the old-ways, of jämlikhet – equality for all people,// Påsklilja said hopefully.

//I hope so. And I appreciate your trust in me. I will do all that I can to help abolish slavery.//

//That is all that we can ask, Captain,// she said, rising on her toes to kiss his cheek before hurrying out of his chamber. When she was gone, Bones entered, looking down at him.

"Everything okay?"

Jim nodded and stood, accepting the paper and pen. _"The workers are slaves."_

"I feared as much," Bones said in anger. "This damn planet."

Jim had to nod at that, putting the last of his few belongings in his tote and looking around to make sure he had everything.

"Ready?"

Jim silently followed him out to the common room to find only Uhura still there.

"The others went ahead. Safer for WrUA'En and Em'EkdU," Bones explained.

Jim nodded at that, waiting as McCoy asked for transport. Once they materialized on the transporter, Jim looked at Spock.

//Now.//

Spock turned to the panel and instructed Scotty to take them out of orbit as quickly as possible.

"Aye sir," came the disembodied reply.

//Ship's status?//

"All systems report normal, Captain," Spock assured him, glancing at McCoy and Uhura. "You are relieved of duty until Alpha shift tomorrow."

They both nodded gratefully, leaving the transporter room. Jim was sure McCoy was headed straight to sickbay before going to his quarters to rest.

//This was one of the more disastrous missions we've been on.//

"On the contrary, Captain. No one was injured, including you. We were able to offer asylum and happiness to two people who deserve it. You discovered that the planet sanctions slavery and will therefore be declared off-limits until they abolish it."

//Will Pike agree with your assessment?// Jim asked, not able to disguise the exhaustion he was feeling. Not just from sleeping on the floor, but from trying to figure it all out, from being away from his ship and his soulmate.

"He already has. He assured me of that when he once again relieved you of command," Spock said, holding tight to Jim.

//Again?// Jim asked, trying really hard to care that he was once again not captain of his starship.

"Temporarily, love. Just as I am relieved of duty for the next 36 hours."

//Oh,// Jim said, brightening at the news. //Are you in some kind of trouble?//

//Not yet. But with your help, I hope to be.//


	6. Epilogue

Jim woke slowly, reaching over for Spock to find his side of the bed empty. //T'hy'la?//

"I am right here, love," Spock assured him, rounding the divider to sit next to him.

//Today's the day,// Jim said in barely contained excitement.

"Indeed," Spock agreed, leaning down to kiss his forehead.

//And once Bones removes the wiring, I'll be Captain again, right?// Jim asked, a happy gleam in his eye.

"You will. I will be pleased to relinquish command to you, sir," Spock teased.

//You're an excellent Captain,// Jim assured him.

"Thank you. Not as excellent as the true Captain of the Enterprise."

//Thanks. How long have you been up?//

"Only 24 minutes. WrUA'En and Em'EkdU contacted you. I explained that it was barely morning. They wished to thank you again and to tell you if we are ever near Ajyesix we are required to come for a visit."

Jim laughed silently at that. //Who knew there would be another planet that was inhabited by residents no taller than a meter?//

"They are quite happy that their new home does exist," Spock said. "Dr. McCoy is also awake if you wish to visit him now."

//Yes, absolutely,// Jim agreed enthusiastically, throwing back the covers and leaving their bed. After a quick shower, they went to MedBay to find Bones in his office.

"Hey," he said in greeting. "You ready?"

Jim nodded at that, practically dancing in excitement.

"Alright," Bones laughed, leaving his office to lead him over to the dental chair. "Do you want me to sedate you?"

Jim frowned at that, looking over at Spock.

"Will the procedure be painful?" Spock asked.

"Not terribly. There will be some tugging to get the anchors off. It's completely non-invasive," Bones promised.

Jim sat in the chair, waving at this mouth impatiently.

"Alright. If it gets to be too much, I'll give you a pain reliever," Bones promised, washing his hands and sitting on the tall stool next to the chair. Jim took Spock's hand as McCoy began snipping all the wires that had held Jim's jaw immobile for the past 5 ½ weeks. "Okay so far?"

Jim nodded, looking up at Spock who squeezed his hand in reassurance.

Once all the wires were taken out, Bones asked Jim to very carefully move his mouth. Jim did it, the stiffness slowly giving way to some freer motion. "Can you talk?"

"Mmm…I fink ssssooo…." Jim said, frowning.

"It will get better, I promise," Bones said. "Can you open your mouth as wide as possible?"

Jim tried, groaning from the pain that caused.

"I know," Bones said in sympathy, reaching up to massage the muscles of his jaw. "Take it slow."

Jim nodded, opening his mouth a little wider. "Bettaaaa…."

"You're getting there," Bones agreed. "Is it hurting too much?"

Jim shook his head, moving his jaw horizontally and vertically. "Uhn…."

"Stop if it hurts," Bones instructed, laying his warm hands on the sides of Jim's face to feel the muscles working. "Feels good. Open your mouth again."

Jim opened his mouth as wide as he could, wider than the previous time. "Li' this?"

McCoy nodded, massaging the muscles again. "Alright. We're going to try this," he said, picking up what looked vaguely like a pair of pliers. He reached in, pulling off one of the bands that had held the wiring. "How's that?"

Jim gave him a thumb's up with his free hand, not concerned about the mild discomfort the removal was causing. It didn't hurt as much as it felt like pressure being exerted on his teeth.

"Okay. Just three more and we'll be done," Bones said as he removed another one. It didn't take particularly long for him to get the rest out, smiling at Jim when they were all off. "There."

Jim reached up and felt his mouth, rubbing his thumb over his jaws. "Nicccce."

"How's your mouth now? Is there any pain?" McCoy asked, studying him.

Jim shook his head, running his tongue over his smooth teeth. "I need to brush my teef."

Bones laughed at that, nodding. "I have a new toothbrush and some toothpaste in the bathroom. Be careful. You'll probably have some bleeding after not brushing for so long."

"'Kay," Jim agreed, slowly leaving the chair and smiling at them, his mega-watt smile finally returning. "How do I look?"

"As beautiful…"

"And conceited…"

"… as ever" Spock finished as though Dr. McCoy had not interrupted.

Jim stuck his tongue out at Bones mostly because he could, making the Doctor laugh. He happily went into the bathroom to admire his white teeth before brushing them carefully, only a little blood in the sink as he finished up. He moved his jaw again, watching his reflection in the mirror, very glad he was once again able to talk.

A noise in the MedBay attracted his attention away from the mirror and he left the bathroom to discover members of the Bridge crew in the process of kidnapping Spock. "What's going on here?" he demanded more loudly than necessary, mostly because he could. He stood with his fists on his hips, watching them tie Spock's hands the arms of the wheelchair to which his ankles had already been secured.

"I believe I am the victim of a mutiny, Captain," Spock said.

"I see," Jim responded, his Bridge crew surrounding him to congratulate him.

"Say it again, sir," Uhura requested.

"What? Stand down? No mutiny is necessary?" Jim laughed.

"We must mutiny, sir. We must return the ship to her rightful Captain," Sulu explained sensibly.

"Very well then. Carry on," Jim said, waving them back to their captive.

"Aye aye sir," they agreed with a laugh. They pushed Spock into the corridor, McCoy making sure Jim was coming with them. The mutineers disappeared into Rec Room 4, McCoy steering Jim in behind them. The Rec Room was festively decorated with old timey images of sailing ships and filled with members of Jim's crew not on duty. A tri-corner Captain's hat festooned with a huge feather was presented to Jim by Uhura with an appropriate curtsy. He put it on, also accepting the sword that Bones tied around his waist. Uhura escorted him to the front of the room where a make-shift stage had been erected.

"Attention, mateys and fellow mutineers," Scotty called out from the box on the stage on which he was standing, a ship's wheel stationed in front of him. "We have for too long toiled under the rough hand of Captain Spock. He has made demands of us unheard of prior to his reign of terror. 'Be on time for your duty shift. Do not leave until you are dismissed. Eat in the mess, not on the Bridge. All status reports will be turned in on time.' The list goes on and on. Finally, we can no longer tolerate such harsh working conditions. That is the cause for this here mutiny. After lengthy discussions lasting well into the five minute range, we have determined that there is and can be only one Captain of the Goodship Enterprise. Captain James Tiberius Kirk, you are hereby summoned to take control of your ship, never again to relinquish command."

Scotty's final declaration was met with thunderous applause and whistles of approval. Jim climbed up on the stage and mounted the box, pointing to the stage, making it clear that's where Scotty belonged. Scott doffed his hat with a flourish and bow, dismounting the box to stand at attention next to his Captain.

"This is your Captain speaking," Jim said, causing another round of applause and cheers. "I am resuming command of the Goodship Enterprise, as is my due. I know that the time during which I was incapacitated was as difficult for you as it was for me. Imagine, if you will, the trauma I endured - unable to issue orders, unable to demand the full and complete devotion of my crew, unable to command that I be worshipped in a way that befits my position and my general awesomeness." He shook his head sadly as they all applauded and laughed. "I commend First Officer Spock for the fine job he did in my stead and trust that his harsh treatment of my crew will not end with retribution being visited on my head, or his. I humbly request that he be remanded to me for appropriate corrective actions and tutoring on balancing discipline with humanitarianism. I will, of course, await your decision concerning this appeal." There was some general discussion from the crew until they agreed, 'Aye sir' the prevailing answer. "Very good indeed," Jim said in appreciation. "First Officer and former temporary Captain Spock, have you anything to say?"

"I gladly bow to the wishes of the mutineers and relinquish command to the rightful and only Captain of the Goodship Enterprise," Spock said. His statement was also greeted with cheers.

"Do you wish to defend yourself against the stated charges of tyranny?" Jim asked.

"I have no defense, Captain. I am guilty as charged," Spock admitted.

"I see," Jim said, considering his response. "You are to be applauded for owning up to your behavior. I believe some leniency may be possible."

"Might I be confined to quarters, sir?" Spock asked, making everyone laugh.

"Indeed," Jim agreed. "I believe your confinement will commence immediately following shift. For now, it is time for breakfast which for you will consist of hardtack and water." He leaned down when Scotty tugged on his sleeve. "Seems we are fresh out of hardtack," Jim said in regret. "Ah well. Bread and water then."

"Very good, sir," Spock agreed.

"Release the prisoner. He is far too honorable to try to escape," the Captain said, waving at him in dismissal. "And now, let's eat. But no oatmeal!" The Captain climbed off his box and off the stage, accepting the congratulations of all those who had secured his command for him, much laughter shared.

McCoy guided him to a table with a "Welcome Back Aboard, Captain" centerpiece, where he sat and accepted a giant plate of waffles and bacon and whipped cream, the smells making his mouth water. Spock was served waffles and strawberries as well and Jim couldn't stand to wait until everyone else was served before he started eating. He knew they'd understand why he began eating, finishing almost immediately.

"You weren't too hungry, were you?" Bones teased, removing his plate so a second could take its place.

"You have no idea," Jim said, starting on his second waffle, smiling over at Spock. //Thank you for being such a good sport. You didn't mind, did you?//

//You know I did not. I appreciate your rescue. And I will make it up to you,// Spock promised.

//As soon as shift is over?//

//Maybe sooner,// Spock suggested, almost making Jim choke on his waffle, not that he minded in the least.


End file.
